A Home in Common
by Michalyn
Summary: A single father, Wufei has built a loving home with his daughter, Yi Jie. As the little girl he once knew starts to grow up, Wufei finds himself reevaluating fatherhood, the meaning of home and falling into an unlikely romance. 13x5
1. Chapter 1

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane for the beta.

A Home in Common  
by Michalyn

Chapter One of Five

Warnings: 13x5, 2+4  
Rating: MA

Summary: A single father and widower, Wufei has built a loving home with his daughter, Yi Jie. As the little girl he once knew starts to grow up, Wufei is propelled into uncertain territory. He finds himself re-evaluating fatherhood, the meaning of home -- and most unexpectedly, falling into an unlikely romance.

Notes:

"Baba" is the Chinese equivalent of "Papa" and is a fond, affectionate name. (Thank you, Susan-chan for providing this info!)

o-o-o

Wufei lifted the cover of the bamboo steamer and removed the trout. Sampling it, he nodded in approval. The flesh was soft and flaky and succulent with the melded flavors of the ginger and rice wine he had added. While he waited for the vegetable oil to heat up, Wufei sprinkled scallions over the fish and moved to set the table.

"Yi Jie, dinner is ready," he called through the doorway.

"Coming!" His daughter thundered down the stairs.

Pouring the oil along the length of the fish, Wufei frowned. "No running in the house. You could easily fall down those stairs and injure yourself. You know--"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know." Yi Jie grumbled. Sniffing the air she tugged on his shirt. "Smells good, Baba. Steamed fish?"

Wufei nodded. "Can you get the tea?"

"Okay."

Wufei watched as she reached into the cupboard for the pale green box and sprinkled a few tea leaves into one cup. The water was already boiling, and Yi Jie poured it into the cup with care. When she set it next to Wufei's plate, he looked up in surprise.

"Just one?"

"Yeah." Yi Jie rummaged through the refrigerator. "I'm having soda."

"No you're not." Wufei took his seat.

"But _**Baba**_."

"Yi Jie." Wufei's voice was firm. "These carbonated drinks are not good for you. I want you consuming healthy food."

His daughter made a face. "Baba, nobody says 'carbonated drinks' anymore," she informed Wufei, imitating his soft accent. She picked up her chopsticks and began shoveling rice into her mouth. "Only old people say that kind of stuff -- like 'pop' and '_carbonated drinks_'," she giggled, mangling the words for emphasis.

Wufei inclined his head. "Even so, I will not have you drinking it for dinner. It is bad enough that we even have them in the house. If I had my way..."

"I know, Baba, I know." Yi Jie smiled. "I won't ask to have it with dinner anymore."

"Good." Wufei nodded. "How was school today? Have you done your homework?"

"Okay," Yi Jie murmured, pushing her fish around her plate. "Baba..."

"Hmm?"

"What's a period?"

There was suddenly no air going through Wufei's windpipe. Gurgling, he clutched at the tablecloth. His daughter rushed to his side and began thumping him vigorously on the back.

"Baba, are you all right?"

"I ... well ... you see..."

Wufei leaned back in his chair trying to force the breath back into his lungs. He gulped for air. "Yes...," his chest heaved, "I'm ... fine."

_Gods, gods, gods. Why wasn't Meiran here for this?_ Wufei lamented. He missed his wife most in moments like these, not so much as a lover, but as his childhood friend. Meiran would have never been thrown off by their daughter's natural curiosity. Instead, where Wufei was left floundering, she would have known exactly how to respond to Yi Jie's questions.

At twenty, theirs had been an arranged marriage, inescapable given the traditionalism of both their families. They were expected to get married and have babies because that was simply the way it had been done for generations. No matter they were no longer in China; no matter that Wufei was even more unsure about his own sexuality than the prospect of marriage. They were young, and had not thought to rebel. Besides, if the duty was to be borne, who better to share it with than his closest confidante? Meiran knew his uncertainty regarding his sexuality and they both agreed it was best to have the grandchild their parents wanted first, so as to avoid any complications in the future.

Yi Jie was born one year later and they did not love her any less for the sense of expediency that had characterized her conception. She would be, they concurred, their first, and their last. Wufei was smitten with his new daughter, and though at night he and Meiran each returned to separate beds, it was with no sense of animosity. They understood each other. If there was love between them, it was a love of devotion and peace rather than passion. Wufei's spirit quieted; he began to look forward to the companionable years ahead. The road before them seemed to stretch smooth and furrowless for miles beyond the horizon.

Meiran's accident, only two years after their daughter's birth, hurtled Wufei's world into pain and confusion. Her death was so contrary to everything they had envisioned that he was left rudderless. Suddenly free of the very obligation he had once dreaded, Wufei felt cheated, spending months in the darkness of rage. Only Yi Jie's presence and the everyday responsibilities of fatherhood kept him sane. Only in the cooking, cleaning, feeding, the horrors of arranging daycare and the inevitable mishaps associated with being a single father at twenty three was it possible to forget. Then, unexpectedly, he woke up one day to discover that the pain had faded to a dull ache. He had a stable job at an insurance company, Yi Jie was five and somehow they had built a life for themselves.

It lent Wufei a strength he did not know he possessed.

After years of self-recrimination he finally had the courage to admit that, yes, he was attracted to men and was no less of a person for it. He spoke to his family, insisting that no, he would not be remarrying, and while they would stay in touch, moving away with Yi Jie was necessary and good. They settled down, bought a home and proceeded to live a quiet, uncomplicated life.

Until now.

Wufei stared at his daughter across the table. It had taken him some time, but he finally felt he was starting to get this parenting thing down. He was not ready for boys and puberty!

Yi Jie was fiddling with the tablecloth. "Also..." she flushed, keeping her eyes on her plate. "I want a bra." Her bottom lip was trembling and Wufei could see that the only thing keeping her from crying was pure force of will. Her own pain and confusion touched him and Wufei had to swallow past the lump suddenly rising in his throat.

He rose. Going to Yi Jie's side, he gave her an awkward hug.

"Can you give me some time to ponder this?" he asked gruffly, straightening his glasses. "I have to admit that you surprised me, and I am afraid that anything I say now would inevitably be the wrong thing."

Yi Jie looked up, uncertain, but her expression brightened. "You're sure?"

Wufei nodded. He suspected her greatest fear had been that she would be dismissed or ignored (which, in a fit of panic, Wufei had considered). He knew how difficult it was for her to broach such intimate subjects with a male, even one who was her father, and given the closeness of their relationship. Recognizing it, Wufei was humbled by her bravery. How could he respond with anything less than the same?

"I give you my word. Can we talk again tomorrow?"

"Okay. Thanks, Dad." She gave him a hug of the type Wufei had not received since she was a toddler, and patted him on the shoulder. After a minute, she cleared her plate away and excused herself to begin her homework. Standing in the doorway, Yi Jie hesitated on the way to her room.

"Hey, Baba?"

"Yes?" Wufei looked up.

"It's okay if you don't know the answer. We can learn together." Her look was sympathetic as though she had taken the measure of the situation and understood quite acutely Wufei's confusion.

Speechless, Wufei felt the blood rush to his face. How on earth was he supposed to respond to something like that? "Ah .. ahem ... well ... thank you." Wufei's voice was strangled.

"Night, Baba."

"Good night. I will come to check in on you shortly. If you complete your homework, perhaps we can watch that new movie we bought last week."

"Oh yeah? Awesome!" Her joyous whoop was immediately followed by the sound of clattering on the stairs.

"Yi Jie!"

"Sorry!"

Wufei lowered his head into his hands as he contemplated the day ahead of him. Sighing, he stood and began washing the dishes.

Gods help him, for surely he was going to need a miracle to face these new and turbid waters.

o-o-o

"And that," Wufei finished, "is my unenviable position at this moment." He lifted his head from the table. "She thinks I don't know."

_"Do you know?"_

"Duo!" Quatre chided as Wufei scowled.

"What?" the other man insisted. "I have to ask these things. Look at how flustered he is just talking to _us_." Duo downed his drink. "This looks bad, man. I don't think you're going to make it through _**the talk**_."

Quatre must have seen the look of panic on Wufei's face, because he quickly quieted his lover. "How old is Yi Jie?"

"Nine," Wufei mumbled dispiritedly. He waved the waiter over and ordered another drink.

"Well she _**is**_ at about that age."

"I know, but that does not make this any easier. I have no experience with this kind of thing!" Wufei ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Wufei," Quatre said gently, "nobody does. I think all parents just learn as they go along. Besides, you've already set a very positive tone for this discussion. You listened to her and Yi Jie appreciates that. You'll do fine."

"Have you thought of getting some of those books for her? Judy Blume type stuff and you know the other I'm talking about," Duo inclined his head, "_What Every Young Woman Should Know_ and that sort of thing. It might really help things go more smoothly. And if you really can't stomach it, you can always give them to her to read." He shrugged. "Not my first choice, but she has to get this information from somewhere, and at least you can make sure it's accurate."

"I visited the bookstore on Sunville Avenue today and the saleswoman there was kind enough to recommend novels by this 'Judy Blume' you spoke of, as well as some others." Wufei patted the shopping bag at his feet. "I picked those that I was told are most popular among young girls of Yi Jie's age. There were also some more practical youth-friendly guides about pubescence that seemed particularly fitting. I will not, however, merely hand them to her and leave her to read them on her own. It is my duty as her father to guide her through this very difficult stage." Wufei's mouth twisted. "Inevitably, these books cannot account for every young person's experience, and I will not have her tormenting herself because she does not fit the ideal portrayed there."

Duo smiled, his eyes fierce with understanding.

"Then, my friend, that is all any kid could ever ask for."

o-o-o

It did not go badly.

Smoothly, would have been a lie, but despite some awkwardness and a great deal of blushing on both their parts, Wufei thought they had done admirably. In the end, he was very glad he had not taken the coward's way out. Nor was it over yet. Today they were going brassiere shopping and Wufei did not know if he was any more prepared for this adventure than for explaining the intricacies of sex. Yesterday, though, had a fostered a new closeness between them that he was grateful for, especially given their current errand.

Yi Jie's face was wan as they crossed the department store parking lot and Wufei could tell she was nervous. He had expected her to pull away from him, but instead she clung to Wufei's hand, trailing shyly behind him. It was easy to get caught up in the challenges Yi Jie's burgeoning sexuality had thrust upon him, but his daughter's discomfort reminded Wufei that however unsettling this might be for him, it was no doubt doubly frightening for her. He knew he was not very good at expressing his feelings, but he hoped to make this experience as pleasant for her as possible.

Tightening his fingers around Yi Jie's small hand, Wufei led them through the entrance, the automatic doors closing with a whoosh behind them . He did not know whether they should be heading towards the juniors' department or the section housing women's lingerie. They had entered on the second floor and found themselves now in the perfume department where a clerk moved behind a counter littered with bottles half-filled with liquid, some the color of amber, others the crystalline hue of champagne. Yi Jie met Wufei's gaze just as he was about to ask the woman for directions, and her dark, pleading eyes were enough to dissuade him from his mission. Sighing, he patted her hand and took a detour left. He supposed there was nothing wrong with stumbling around for a bit. He had taken the day off specifically for this. There was no rush; they had all the time in the world.

Wufei and Yi Jie wandered about the mirrored aisles, and after a few twists and turns, were finally where they were supposed to be -- two floors up and surrounded by pastel decor and pictures of smiling young girls wearing clip-on earrings and bright clothing. They approached the rows of underwear and stared at the rack of girls' brassieres with its cryptic code of sizes. There were As, double As, triple As, even delicate bras labeled A-B.

And that was only the beginning.

Wufei could not begin to tell the differences between them. He knew they needed something small, but all the candy colored items dangling before him appeared equally so. Furthermore, beyond size, what else should they be looking for? he wondered. Some brassieres were light and stretchy, others soft with cotton lining, others still were formidable with stiff, rounded cups. In addition, there was an array of tank tops, vests and camisoles, some which claimed to have built in "coverage" and others that seemed like something a twenty year old might wear on her wedding night. Moisture condensed on the credit card Wufei was clutching in his palm. He felt Yi Jie's shoulders droop beside him.

"But Papa," a girl's bold voice echoed from the other side of the turnstile, "this is the size I bought last time. I really think we should go for something different today."

"Hmm. Do you really think so?"

Wufei watched as a man with honey-dark hair wandered over. The girl behind the rack stepped out to greet him, clutching a handful of hangers, and Wufei saw that father and daughter had the same vivid blue gaze.

The first thing he felt was immense relief. Here too, was another poor father as confused as he was. Swiftly behind that was a suppressed appreciation for the other man's attractiveness. Wufei frowned, deliberately tamping down his admiration. He had enough trouble without becoming besotted with unvailable men.

Wufei stepped forward, coaxing Yi Jie along beside him. The girl who had spoken was detailing a number of brassieres in rapid succession to the man before her and her father peered into her hands, confusion clear over his aristocratic features.

"I'm sorry Marie, but I haven't the faintest..."

"Pardon me, but we seem to be in the same predicament and I was wondering perhaps if you could help us." Wufei raised hopeful eyes as the other man turned to him. _He really was quite attractive._"Do you have any idea how to decipher these sizes?"

The other man's eyebrows shot to his hairline. His gaze traveled from Wufei to Yi Jie and his features relaxed into a smile. "I'm afraid I haven't the foggiest myself," he rumbled amiably. "Marie's aunt shopped with her last time and I'm woefully out of the loop." Wufei nodded, wondering how he managed to stay so calm.

"I believe this calls for an expert." The man peered over the aisles. He raised a hand to signal to someone and a saleswoman materialized at his side.

"Mr Khushrenada, how can I help you today?"

"These two ladies," Mr. Khushrenada indicated his daughter and Yi Jie, "need some assistance in choosing some intimate apparel. Can you advise us?"

"Ah, I see," the saleswoman nodded. She examined the items Mr. Khushrenada's daughter was holding then turned to Wufei. "Do you know your daughter's size, sir?"

Wufei shook his head, fiercely avoiding looking at his daughter's budding breasts. "I'm afraid I have never done this before."

She bent to Yi Jie. "Do you know your size, dear?"

Yi Jie's eyes were glued to her shoes. "No, ma'am."

"Never fear, a beautiful lady like you shall not go unassisted." Mr. Khushrenada shot Yi Jie a roguish grin. He ushered the two girls into the saleswoman's care. "Madam, will you help us?"

The saleswoman's smile said that she had been equally charmed by Mr. Khushrenada's easy words and Wufei watched with a mixture of relief and nervousness as she glanced at Yi Jie, rifled purposefully through the rack and led his daughter away -- brassieres in tow.

As they moved toward the dressing rooms, Marie turned to blow her father a kiss, which he responded to without hesitation, settling easily against the counter. Wufei realized he was still clutching his credit card and he returned it to his pocket with a sigh. Wiping his hands against his slacks, he extended his palm to Khushrenada.

"I don't think I had a chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Chang Wufei."


	2. Chapter 2

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane for the beta.

A Home in Common  
by Michalyn

Chapter Two of Five

Warnings: 13x5, 2+4  
Rating: MA

Mr. Khushrenada took Wufei's hand in his firm grip. "A pleasure. Please call me Treize."

"Well, Treize, thank you for your help just now. I am not sure I could have handled it with such aplomb." Treize's lips had curved into a contemplative smile and Wufei gave a short laugh, acutely aware of the other man's presence. "In truth, I am not fooling anyone; I was not handling the situation well at all." Wufei retreated a little, putting some distance between them. "You seemed quite at home, however. How old is your daughter?"

Treize's eyes softened. "Marie? As you can tell, she is ten going on twenty-one."

Careful not to offend, Wufei made a noncommittal sound. He was not sure how to respond to the observation, and despite Treize's off-handed comment, he did not know whether this father would take kindly to his agreeing that his daughter seemed precocious.

Treize must have seen his uncertainty, for he winked. "It's all right. I know what a handful she can be. She _is_ her father's daughter, after all."

Wufei laughed with genuine pleasure before he caught himself. He was becoming far too familiar with this man. Common sense was enough to tell him that any attraction on his part could go nowhere. A weighted silence settled between them and eager to break the tension, Wufei nodded towards the fitting rooms. He was also loath to admit his own anxiety. The saleswoman seemed competent enough, but Yi Jie was in a rather vulnerable emotional condition today, and Wufei worried that she would suffer.

"When do you think they'll be out?"

"Oh, any time now I suppose." Treize's eyes fell on him. "And your little one, how old is she?"

"Just nine." Wufei shook his head. "Yi Jie's just nine. I can't believe we're ready for these..." he flushed, "these _items_ already."

"Unsettling isn't it?"

A band of heat settled beneath Wufei's collar as he found himself fastened under Treize's warm gaze. He met it, swallowing against a suddenly parched throat. Those eyes seemed to hold a certain ... _quality_ ... that Wufei found impossible to credit. Was he mistaken? Could it be that Treize...

"Ah, here they come."

Treize eased off the counter and whatever spark Wufei thought he had seen in the other man's eyes, he was quickly dissuaded of it as Treize moved forward to greet his daughter. Treize's expression could not be anymore_ fatherly_ and Wufei ducked his head in chagrin. Even after all his promises to not become entangled in the hope of any kind of romantic relationship, he had blithely gone ahead and done precisely that. As Treize bent to deposit an affectionate kiss on Marie's cheek, Wufei felt his face heat up in embarrassment. He really was despicable.

"Baba."

"All set?" Wufei turned to Yi Jie who gifted him with a brave smile. She nodded, holding her choices protectively to her chest. On the other side of him, Marie was handing her own selections to Treize for purchase. Seeing Yi Jie's renewed confidence, Wufei felt warmth blossom in his chest. She had picked only two brassieres and he knelt now to ruffle her hair. "Shall we pick a few more?" He inquired. "This is your special day, after all."

She nodded again shyly, but this time she approached the rack with no trepidation, quickly selecting her favorites before moving with Wufei to the cash register. Wufei nodded to Treize who waited while the cashier churned out his receipt.

"Well, thanks again."

"Ah, no need, no need, Mr. Chang. We boys have to look out for each other, don't we?" He smiled.

"I suppose so," Wufei replied a little breathlessly. "Still, if there's anything..." He trailed off. And if there were anything? Wufei shook his head. What on earth had gotten into him? He needed to pull himself together and stop foolishly contriving opportunities to meet this man again.

"Oh I have no doubt we will run into each other again." Signing the receipt, Treize tucked the copy the cashier returned to him in his shopping bag. "Marie goes to Sunville Elementary."

"Ah."

Their town was not a bustling metropolis by any stretch of the imagination. The other nearest elementary school was half an hour away -- more, if one had to depend on the local bus. It was only natural for Treize to assume that Yi Jie attended Sunville as well which, in point of fact, she did. Thinking back now, Wufei thought Treize and Marie themselves seemed a little familiar. They probably passed each other at the school on occasion, but at the time, he had had no reason to take note of it. Wufei fished out his wallet.

"We'll probably run into each other again at Monday's PTA meeting. Perhaps then you'll allow me to treat you and Marie to dinner to properly thank you for your kindness."

This time, Wufei's offer had nothing to do with the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. He was genuinely grateful that Yi Jie was happy and had emerged from her first brassiere shopping experience unscathed. Attraction or no that alone deserved some expression of appreciation.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but, " Treize glanced at Wufei from beneath his lashes, "you're ... you're not ... married are you, Mr. Chang?" he asked softly.

"No, not now." Wufei's lips quirked. "Once, in another lifetime."

"I see." Treize ran a hand through his hair. "Then who knows? Perhaps Marie and I_ will _take you up on that offer for dinner."

Wufei's eyes widened.

Treize inclined his head. "Until next time, Mr. Chang."

"Sir," the cashier smiled brightly at Wufei over the register, "can I help you?"

"Of ... of course." Wufei stumbled towards the counter. "Yes. Yes, we'd like to buy these."

o-o-o

Wufei cradled the small velvet case as he mounted the stairs. He stopped at Yi Jie's door, knocking softly to be let in.

"Yi Jie?"

"Yup."

Wufei heard the rustling of shopping bags before his daughter admitted him and sure enough on entering he spotted the bag with the department store logo scrunched beneath her pillow. No doubt she had been reviewing her purchases. Wufei pretended not to notice as he sat beside her on the bed.

"I have something for you."

"For me?" Yi Jie leaned eagerly over Wufei to examine the small box. Her eyes widened. "Come on, Baba, what's in there?"

That eagerness, more precious now that Wufei was acutely aware of its transience, comforted him. Yi Jie had not lost her childish enthusiasm yet. It reminded him that as rapid as change was, it was not immediate. While it was foolish to hold on to the the past, there was equally no need to thrust himself into a premature future. This moment, this present with Yi Jie was all that mattered and what must be lived well.

A life extant--yes, Wufei nodded as he opened the jewelry case, revealing the soft glow of jade, that was what he wanted. Not mere instantaneousness, but a life lived in all its present fullness, even as it maintained its continuity with the past. Wufei's world with Yi Jie was changing, and it scared him, but he realized he had been so focused on what he did not know that he had forgotten the things he _did_ know. In one sense, everything he knew needed to be rethought, yet there were also kernels of constancy to this experience. He did not have to learn to be a father all over again, but he _did_ have to become more supple, more agile to meet the challenges ahead. Even the oldest tree could send out new blossoms, Wufei thought with a smile. Yi Jie was not the only one budding from within.

He transferred the jewelry case to his daughter's waiting hands. "This was your mother's."

"Mom's?" Yi Jie fingered the luminous beads with awe. She held the drop earrings with their silver filigree up to the light.

"This set has been handed down from mother to daughter for as long as her family remembers. She wanted you to have it and I think you're old enough now."

"Oh, Baba," Yi Jie clung to him sniffling. "It doesn't make a lot of sense, 'cause I don't even remember her, but I miss Mom so much sometimes."

"I know how you feel," Wufei murmured. "I miss your mother very much, as well." He stared off into the distance. Just beyond Yi Jie's window, two sparrows were repairing their nest. In its beak, one of the winged parents was brandishing a vibrant scrap of cloth like a festival streamer. It hopped into the nest and the offspring within, young and blind, stretched their necks out piteously. Wufei stroked Yi Jie's hair.

"I am sorry," he broke off. "I am sorry," Wufei repeated, because he did not know what else to say.

"It's not your fault, Baba," Yi Jie's voice was muffled, "though I do miss her awfully." After a moment she took a deep breath and said:

"Does this mean I can get my ears pierced?"

Wufei drew back, startled. "What inspired that?"

Yi Jie pointed to the wired earrings with a shrug; her expression was conspiratorial. "How else can I wear them?" I think it makes a lot of sense, and you just said I'm old enough to have them. So..." she let Wufei come to his own conclusion.

Wufei frowned, "I am not sure about this, Yi Jie. It is true that I want you to have the set, but that does not necessarily mean I think it is appropriate for you to have your ears pierced just yet."

"But you just _said_," she pressed.

"I will think about it," Wufei was deliberately grave. "I do not see any harm in waiting a few years. Perhaps when you are thirty-two." He hid his smile.

"Thirty-two!" Yi Jie's eyes were as round as saucers. "No way! By then I'll be so old and wrinkly I won't even _need _earrings anymore."

Wufei shook his head. "If that is the case, then your poor father must be ancient."

"Okay, so maybe not old and wrinkly, but that's still pretty old."

"Twenty-five, then."

Yi Jie huffed. "That's not much better!"

"Twenty?"

"Uh uh."

"Eighteen?"

"_**Baba!**_" Yi Jie's voice thinned to a wail.

"All right." Wufei inclined his head. "Can we promise to revist this when you're thirteen?"

"But that's..."

"That's my final offer." Wufei said lightly, rising.

Yi Jie offered a few last grumbles before subsiding. Wufei knew the argument was hardly decided, for she could be notoriously persistent when she set her heart on something, but for now, at least, it was settled.

"I'm going down to start dinner. Do you want to help?"

Yi Jie nodded and slipped off the bed to follow him. "Baba, thanks for taking me shopping today. I was really scared at first but after a while I realized it wasn't so bad."

"Oh?" Wufei began unpacking the ingredients from first the cupboard and then the refrigerator: cilantro leaves, coconut milk, curry paste and jumbo shrimp. The day was not over yet, and he had planned a special meal to celebrate this first milestone together. Curry shrimp was Yi Jie's favorite. Wufei smiled as he handed her the tomatoes to be washed.

"I am very happy," he murmured, turning away to hide the stinging in his eyes, "very happy I could help."

o-o-o

"Finally, we don't think we need to remind you, parents, how important it is to check your sons' and daughters' homework every night. Do not be fooled by answers of "I don't have any". Here at Sunville, we pride ourselves on the fact that though there may be no written assignments, there is always work to do. Remember, homework is not only what the teacher assigns. There is always review of the day's work, reading an educational novel, even..." The principal droned on and Wufei shifted irritably in his seat. He checked his watch again. How they managed to make these meetings more and more protracted without saying anything new was beyond him.

After they were treated to a few more cautionary tales spanning school lunches, inappropriate barrettes and a little boy who had fractured his arm due to improper use of a basketball, the families shuffled to meet individual teachers seated at designated points throughout the auditorium. Each peered out from behind a desk, on which identifying placards painstakingly written by the best penmanship student of the class in question were taped. The midterm meeting was the only one staff insisted parents and students attend together so that families could get firsthand accounts of their children's progress. Wufei received the usual report of Yi Jie's politeness, good grades and quick mind, blemished only (Mrs. Stone reported with a grimace) by a tendency towards over-gregariousness.

Wufei thanked her as politely as he could, made a vague promise to inspire in his daughter a greater sense of moderation and herded Yi Jie over to the snack table.

"Here you go." Wufei poured her a cup of Kool-Aid. He sighed, nibbling on one of the bland salmon sandwiches provided as refreshment.

"Now that's a sigh weighted with the troubles of the world."

"Mr. Khushrenada," Wufei turned. He would have known that voice anywhere. Behind his palm, he surreptitiously checked his teeth for stray sprigs of lettuce. "I trust you are well?"

Treize made a gallant gesture. "Did I not say we would meet again?"

Wufei inclined his head, more calmly than he felt. "Indeed you did."

Whatever awkwardness he and Treize might be experiencing, between the previous week and this one, the girls had clearly established a rapport. Marie gravitated to Yi Jie's side and the two immediately became engaged in animated chatter. Though she and Marie were one year apart, Yi Jie had qualified for advanced placement and it meant they now found themselves in the same grade together. From what Wufei could gather, it seemed their classrooms were only a few doors down from each other.

"I think I've had my fill of this." Treize looked around the room. "What are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Well," Wufei hesitated; feeling reckless, he tumbled ahead. "I do owe you dinner."

Treize's eyes widened with pleasure. "And a more timely offer I could not imagine, Mr. Chang." He glanced with disdain at the snack table.

"Wufei," Wufei said automatically. 'Mr. Chang' conjured up images of his sixty year old father hobbling about the living room, and he discovered he was feeling quite young, and quite daring at the moment. Probably foolishly so, Wufei grimaced, ducking his head.

"Ah, then we would love to join you and Yi Jie for dinner ... Wufei." Treize lingered over his name, ostensibly testing the foreign syllables, but his name, broken over Treize's modulated tones had an effect on Wufei akin to a caress. Warmth blossomed under his skin and Wufei cursed himself roundly. He knew he was blushing, knew Treize could see that he was blushing and the knowledge of both, caused him to flush even deeper. Wufei cleared his throat.

"There is a nice place not far from here. They have burgers and fries for the girls, as well as more adult fare," Wufei added wryly. "The owners are also good friends."

"Sounds like a plan. Could you wait while I dash off to grab our coats? We can walk out together."

"Of course."

Treize's lips spread in a slow grin. "Then I shall be back presently. I seemed to have developed a prodigious appetite." Giving a short nod, he turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Wufei raised a hand to his forehead as he followed Treize's exit.

Damn it--he was flustered again.

o-o-o

Despite its cheesy name, _The Love Boat_ was a well furnished establishment, expertly managed by Duo and Quatre. The fare was excellent, the prices reasonable and with a scenic position overlooking the bay, it was a favorite among couples and families alike. Wufei's friends had settled for vintage, fifties-style decor, complete with leather booths, old championship trophies and tasteful black and white photographs on the walls. Rollicking tunes exploded from the jukebox in the corner and an elderly couple, still sweethearts, took to the floor as Wufei and Treize entered.

Spotting them, a waitress began to approach, but Quatre waved her away to welcome them instead.

"Wufei! What a nice surprise. Yi Jie, my dear, how are you doing?" Quatre bent and caught Wufei's daughter up in a hug. "My, how you've grown." His gaze slid over to Treize and Marie. "Table for four?" He beamed at Wufei.

Wonderful. Wufei could just imagine the conversation that would follow this. Trust Quatre to pick up on his flickering interest. Duo would never have been so perceptive, and for that reason alone Wufei had hoped the taller man would be the one to greet them. In any case, the cat was now out of the bag. His friends were perpetually trying to thrust him into the arms of love, and now Wufei feared he had given them months worth of ammunition for their campaign. He suppressed a sigh. The gleam in Quatre's eye did not bode well for him.

"Quatre, this is Treize Khushrenada and his daughter Marie. Marie and Yi Jie are in the same grade. We just came from the mid-semester meeting."

"Is that so?" Quatre's look was sympathetic. "It's a pleasure to meet you Treize," he bowed, "and you, Ms. Marie."

Quatre was always charming and his easy manner coaxed an amiable grin from Treize and a fit of shy giggling from Marie. "Will you follow me?" He gathered the menus under his arm, leading them to an empty booth with a fabulous view of the water. It was easily the best seat in the house -- and the most romantic. Wufei gulped his water, palms sweating.

"All right, what will we have? An evening like yours definitely calls for drinks on the house." Quatre looked from Wufei to Treize. "Gentlemen?"

Wufei looked up. "Just a beer, thanks."

"Okay. And you, Mr. Khushrenada?"

"I'll have the same."

Quatre smiled at Yi Jie and Marie. "Ladies, might I recommend our fruit smoothies? Today we have banana-berry, apricot-pineapple-strawberry and our newest, pina colada."

After a great deal of conferring, Marie settled for the apricot-pineapple, and Yi Jie, the pina colada. As Quatre promised to return, they grinned, each agreeing to allow the other to sample her choice. Wufei leaned forward, tracing the condensation on his glass.

"So Treize, do you work in this area?"

Yes and no," Treize splayed his hands on the table and Wufei found himself checking for any sign of a ring. He was even more annoyed to find himself relieved when he spotted none. "I run a campaign consultation firm based out of the capitol, but the pace of life suits me better here, so I do most of my work out of the local office." Treize informed him. "Been in the business about ten years now, but within the last two years I've begun slowly phasing myself out to spend more time with Marie. I'm still needed, but most of the responsibilities now devolve upon the new CEO and COO. It's a change," Treize smiled, "but definitely a welcome one. I was born with a silver spoon in my mouth, so losing time with Marie just to run behind another dollar did not seem right. It's made me re-evaluate a lot of things but I've never regretted my decison. And, you?" The other man queried, his eyes warm.

"Well," Wufei lowered his voice, somewhat self-concious now that Treize had revealed his own much more illustrious past, "I sell life insurance." He looked up almost defiantly.

"Is that so?" Treize cocked his head, not mocking or disdainful as Wufei had expected. Instead, he asked thoughtfully, "Do you enjoy it?"

Wufei made a face. "Perhaps some do." He shrugged. "It's a necessary service however, and someone has to provide it."

"Hmm, I see..." Treize twirled his water, the ice clinking softly against the glass. He studied Wufei's features. "And is that how you prefer things -- necessity over pleasure?"

Wufei started, unsure whether he should be shocked or offended. He began to tell Treize exactly what he thought of his highborn presumption (not everyone had the luxury of choosing their livelihoods), but the waitress returned with the drinks and to take their orders. By the time everyone was decided and the food settled before them, it hardly seemed appropriate to pursue the line of thought. It remained with Wufei throughout the evening though, and he brooded over the pasta he had ordered, his attention only half on the pleasantries he exchanged with Treize.

It was well past Yi Jie's bed time when they finally emerged from _The Love Boat_ and Wufei's daughter stumbled groggily along beside him.

"Thank you for joining us but I think we should probably be returning." Turning to Treize, Wufei indicated Yi Jie. "As you can see, it's way past our bedtime. Again, it was a lovely evening." Wufei extended his palm.

Treize shook his hand and held onto it. "It _has_ been a pleasure, Wufei."

Wufei swallowed as Treize's fingers brushed the inside of his wrist. "Likewise."

"About my earlier comment," Treize hesitated, "I was out of line. If I offended..."

"Oh no." Wufei forced a smile. He fished about his pockets for his keys, glad of an excuse to escape the other man's touch and his eyes. "None taken. We're all just a little bit tired. Nothing a good night's sleep won't cure."

Treize seemed about to say something else but he nodded. "Well ... well ... I will see you around then."

"Certainly."

Wufei took Yi Jie's hand and together they headed towards the parking lot. He did not look back until they were many miles from the restaurant, and when he did, only Yi Jie's peaceful, sleeping face greeted him in the rear-view mirror, reminding him of the bond between father and daughter and the proper, wholesome shape of a family -- even if that father were a widower. Wufei sighed and Treize's image faded with it into the night air. Their lives were worlds apart. Thank goodness he came to his senses before he had done anything foolish.

Wufei checked the mirror one last time. Stepping on the gas, he sped into the darkness, eager to return to the comfort, the safe familiarity of home.


	3. Chapter 3

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane for the beta.

A Home in Common  
by Michalyn

Warnings: 13x5, 2+4  
Rating: MA

Chapter Three of Five

"Baba, can Marie come with us to the aquarium on Saturday?"

"What's that?" Wufei asked, reaching for another shirt. He and Yi Jie were in the living room folding laundry. The clothes were hot out of the dryer and the sweetness of fabric softener rose up as Wufei shook out a yellow tee shirt of Yi Jie's and began folding it into a neat square.

"I told her we were going to the science museum too, and she really wanted to come. Is it okay, Baba?"

Yi Jie shared Wufei's love of learning and every weekend they planned a new expedition. Last week they discovered the Impressionists. The week before that had taken them on a seaside tour of the area's old lighthouses, where they marvelled at the workings of the bee-hive Fresnel lenses 1. None of their outings were expensive since most of the museums offered free or discounted admission for students, as did the educational tours. Sometimes Wufei and Yi Jie packed a picnic lunch and simply lounged in the park, practicing on little watercolor pads for the painting class they took together. They always had fun and Wufei suspected he enjoyed their little excursions even more than Yi Jie for the time it allowed them to spend with each other. If she wanted to invite a friend along it would only make the experience richer, and Wufei told her so.

"Thanks, Baba." Yi Jie grinned, clearly excited.

"You and Marie seem to have become good friends."

Yi Jie nodded sagely, "Uh huh. Marie's really cool. She knows all sorts of stuff. Did you know she's been to Paris, Italy _and _Greece?"

"Is that so?" Wufei reached across the table and Yi Jie handed him the towel he was looking for. "She's a lucky girl."

"Mm hmm, I thought so too. Plus she's so pretty. She said her Dad travels alot so they get to go on lots of trips together."

Wufei's heart skipped a beat at the mention of Treize. It was more than two weeks since he had seen the older man. In that period Wufei convinced himself that his interest in Treize was a passing fancy and that the older man was of no importance to him other than as the father of his daughter's friend. Wufei had had a long time to think about why Treize's insinuation had so offended him, and finally, he emerged with a number of reasons -- somewhat jumbled even in his own head -- but valid, Wufei felt, nonetheless.

That Treize could even speak of _choosing_ necessity over pleasure was at the heart of the matter. It highlighted the gulf between their lifestyles and the utter absurdity of Wufei's attraction. Bringing two single parents together was difficult enough without the added complications of them being men and the fairly traditional town they lived in. After years in Sunville, even an acknowledged couple like Duo and Quatre tended to be discreet. Throwing class differences into the mix was a recipe for disaster.

For Wufei, the ease with which Treize had spoken of transitioning out of his company had cut him to the quick. A good deal of that pain stemmed from envy at the imperious control Treize could exercise over his fate. Even at Wufei's most optimistic, he knew he had fifteen, at worst over twenty years ahead of him at the insurance company before he could even contemplate retirement. He did his best to be as attentive as possible, but time would not wait for him. In fifteen years Yi Jie would be twenty-four and Wufei's present difficulties a fond, but distant memory. Perhaps Yi Jie would be considering a family of her own. And what of Wufei? What would become of her aging, redundant father? There was a time Wufei had craved solititude, but now it was the thing he feared most. Yi Jie was his world and put simply, Wufei would have moved heaven to have Treize's flexibility -- to have more lazy Friday afternoons like this.

Lastly ... lastly ... perhaps Treize's comment hit a little too close to home. Weren't Duo and Quatre always pushing him to be more social -- to go out and mingle? They claimed Wufei had too strictly defined himself as a parent. "You are young," they insisted, "go out, have fun." Was that what Treize meant by his question, or was he hinting at something else? A jibe perhaps at Wufei's gaucheness?

For the first time in years, Wufei considered the possibility of a sexual relationship. The thought alone made him uncomfortable. He supposed it was possible to juggle work, fatherhood and a vibrant sex life but Wufei had never been much of a social creature and given a choice among the three it was easy to let the latter languish. He had not been entirely celibate, but Wufei did not like bringing lovers to the house and many of the men he met were equally uncomfortable with the fact that he had a daughter. In the end, his encounters, always infrequent, became fewer and farther between. Truthfully, aside from the occasional twinge of loneliness, Wufei did not miss it. Romance only made his life more stressful instead of producing the happiness it was supposed to bring.

They finished up the laundry and Yi Jie bounded towards the phone. "I'm going to call Marie now, okay?"

"All right." Wufei lifted the laundry basket and carried it upstairs. He set Yi Jie's clothes on her bed and then moved to his room, where he placed his own items in the dresser. Returning to the living room, Wufei was just in time to overhear a snatch of Yi Jie's conversation.

"Yup." She twirled the phone cord about her finger. "I just know we're going to have an awesome time! Uh huh ... mm hmm. Your dad? Uh huh... I mean if you feel bad leaving him alone you can tell him to come. Yeah ... I know. Hmm mm ... of course I'm sure. My dad said the more people the merrier so it'll be great if your dad can come too."

Panic seized Wufei. "Yi Jie--"

"Uh huh ... okay. Well, I better go. See ya." Yi Jie set the receiver back onto its cradle. "Yes, Baba?"

Too late, Wufei pressed a hand to the bridge of his nose. What on earth had he gotten himself into? What was worse, he could see no way around it. Yi Jie would only be confused if he suddenly insisted that Treize could not come. And his reasons-- Wufei shook his head. Well, needless to say, they were _not _explainable. He could only hope the other man would be sufficently bored by the idea of spending the day at a children's museum to want to stay away.

"Nothing, I just wondered if you could help me in the garden."

"Sure thing!" Yi Jie raced to get her cap and Wufei reminded her to put on some sunblock as she hurried past. She joined him in the vegetable garden, breathless not so much from having rushed as from her excitement.

"Marie can definitely come with us on Saturday," Yi Jie panted. "She said her dad had invited her to go for ice-cream and she felt bad turning him down to meet with us, so I told her what you said about more people being more fun and she said she was going to try to convince Mr. Khushrenada to come."

"Isn't that great, Baba? Now you'll have a friend too."

"I suppose so," Wufei murmured. _A friend_--if only it were that simple.

Wufei's trowel turned the dark soil aside. He had begun the garden the previous summer to occupy him on the evenings Yi Jie had violin lessons. At first, it was just a way to while away the hours, but despite the strenuous work, Wufei found gardening surprisingly enjoyable. Soon, it was more than an occasional pastime. Looking outside the window as he washed the dishes, Wufei would think of planting one herb and then another, until the dishes were forgotten and he was pottering around outside. Initially only a few sparse sprouts of parsley pushed up from the dirt; now, tomatoes and rows of carrots, lettuce, peppers and rose-like cabbages skirted the kitchen fence. Wufei reached for the packet of seeds as Yi Jie brought him the hose, still chattering about Saturday's adventure.

Sighing, he sprinkled a few seeds into the ground and folded the earth back over them, hoping that here at least, the fruits of his labor would be much more predictable.

o-o-o

Wufei packed the last of the spring rolls in the picnic basket. Looking into its neat compartments, he pressed his lips together. He had cooked too much. Sleeping badly and waking this morning gripped by nervousness, Wufei found himself in the kitchen before dawn. He was a firm believer that one should never buy food at movie theaters, concerts and tourist attractions because invariably, it was expensive and not half as appetizing as something homemade but this was excessive, even for him.

Wufei had contemplated cooking only for three, as though he could compel the gods not to send Treize along. Should the heavens decide to ignore him, however, the embarrassment of having to explain to Treize why he had not been provided for quickly brought Wufei back to his senses. At the very least, he would not give the other man the satisfaction of knowing Wufei was affected enough by him to want to spite him, so he had cooked. He prepared enough for four and his nervousness provisioned another two. He deep fried spring rolls, and grilled chicken skewers. For snacks, there were brittle rice cakes to be dipped in tamarind sauce, while for the main meal he served up sesame beef on fluffy white rice. Wufei did not stop there. He threw in sweet oranges for dessert, and packed water and juice in anticipation of their thirst.

Surveying the meal a final time, Wufei hefted the basket off the counter. For the sake of his pride it was probably best to conceal it in the trunk until lunch instead of shocking his guests by lumbering about with it now. It would do no good to announce to Treize just how much he unsettled Wufei. Not that there wasn't a very strong possibility Treize would not show, he reminded himself. Still, one should always be prepared. Wufei stepped into the morning air and moved towards the car. Yi Jie was just stirring when he returned to the house and he heard the shower go on as he began to prepare breakfast. They were a little early, but Wufei thought they would arrive just in time to avoid the lines.

"Morning, Baba," Yi Jie yawned and rubbed sleepy eyes. For all her excitement, his daughter was not a morning person and it usually took breakfast and the car ride to their destination before she was fully awake. She tottered past Wufei, squinting like an old woman who had lost her glasses.

"Good morning, Yi Jie. Your breakfast is on the table and there's milk in the refrigerator. Did you have a restful night?"

"Uh," Yi Jie mumbled something unintelligible and bit savagely into her toast.

Shaking his head, Wufei took his seat next to where she was hunched over the table. This close, he could see the faint outline of the straps crisscrossing her shoulders and he was jolted. Oddly, as demanding as the past weeks had been it was this subtle evidence of Yi Jie's blossoming that brought home to Wufei that his daughter was growing up. Sitting there at the table, with Yi Jie nodding over her breakfast Wufei knew with sudden clarity that she would never be completely his. The blind umbilical cord connecting fathers and daughters, always fragile for never having the solidity of mother's flesh, and yet paradoxically more stubborn for its invisible root, was wrenched away from Wufei then, leaving him gasping. The sensation was not unlike physical pain. Still, Wufei was proud. To be proud he had spotted his daughter's bra strap seemed so foolish, yet, that is exactly what Wufei felt. It was a moment of recognition--the adult spirit in him had encountered its kin in Yi Jie and acknowledged it. If there were a rupture between them, something new and healing had also welled in its place.

Wufei's throat was burning. He wanted to reach over and take Yi Jie's hand. Instead, he nibbled on his toast, poured himself some coffee and hid behind the morning paper.

o-o-o

They had cleaned up downstairs and Yi Jie was checking to make sure that all the doors and windows were locked when the doorbell chimed.

"That's Marie!" she shouted from the living room and Wufei, who was closer to the entrance nodded.

"I'll get it." The bell chimed again and he hurried forward, the house slippers he wore making soft flapping sounds against the tile. "Sorry to keep you wait--"

"Mr Chang," Treize's grin was dazzling. "I hope you have room for one more?"

Inside, Wufei muttered a litany of curses. He even surprised himself with a number of hybridized expressions combining Mandarin, English and the smattering of German he had learned as a youth. To Treize, however, he said, "Of course, please come in," and welcomed him and Marie (who was pretty in shorts and a pale blue tee shirt) into the foyer. Her father, Wufei rankled to note, was actually the more fetching of the two in a crisp cotton shirt and pressed slacks. Treize's feet were ensconced in comfortable loafers which he left at the door.

Sunville had been given its name for a reason. Even in mid-fall as they were right now, the sun was warm overhead and a pleasant breeze rustled the leaves. Still, Wufei thought with annoyance, this late in the year, there was no reason the bastard should be as perfectly tanned as he was. Treize was as sun-browned as a sailor and in the darkness of his skin, his blue eyes seemed even more brilliant.

"What a lovely home you have here, Wufei," Treize observed with genuine pleasure. His hair was tousled and it fell into his eyes as he turned to Wufei.

"Thank you," Wufei murmured, and an awkward silence ensued. He was grateful when Yi Jie, who was practically vibrating with excitement appeared and she and Marie, arm in arm, began chattering like two magpies. More subdued, the adults ambled toward the cars, but Treize was so attractive, so impeccably decked out that Wufei in his khaki shorts and sensible running shoes felt self-conscious. Anticipating a day on his feet, Wufei had favored practicality over style but now he wished he had given a little more thought to aesthetics. Certainly, there was noting objectionable about his appearance. His hair was neat, his shirt carefully tucked and his shoes unscuffed. The problem was, while the white cotton and khaki shorts detracted nothing from his appearance, they equally did nothing to compliment it. He was, Wufei grimaced, shamefully ordinary. As he unlocked the car door, he thought he felt Treize's mocking glance on his calves.

"Papa, can Yi Jie and I ride together?"

"Of course, my darling. Will you ride with me or Mr. Chang?"

"Mmm," Marie frowned, considering, "what do you think, Yi Jie?"

"Umm...," Yi Jie's eyes slid over to Wufei. She was trying to be diplomatic, but Wufei saw the hungry look she cast at Treize's gleaming BMW.

"Yi Jie, why don't you go with Mr. Khusrenada?" Wufei offered.

"Can I ?"

Wufei nodded.

"All right!"

Treize opened the back door and the aroma of fine leather enveloped them in its embrace. Yi Jie and Marie scrambled inside and Wufei watched as they pulled out of the driveway.

Waving once, he walked back to his own four-door sedan and slid into the driver's seat. He checked his mirrors and pulled on his seatbelt as the car hummed to life. A sweet, nostalgic tune was playing on the oldies station and Wufei turned up the music, humming softly under his breath.

o-o-o

"Wufei, that was a fantastic meal." Treize stretched his legs out in front of him with a sigh.

The girls, sprawled against the picnic blanket like two puppies exhausted from play, made grunting sounds of agreement. Marie patted her stomach. "Mr. Chang, that was great." She giggled. "I don't think I can walk anymore."

Wufei laughed. "Well, I believe that was a compliment. Thank you, Marie. I'm very glad you enjoyed it."

"Baba is the best cook in my entire family," Yi Jie informed them proudly, "I want to be as good as he is when I get older."

Marie turned over to peer at Yi Jie. "Can you make anything yet?"

"Mm hmm," Yi Jie counted on her fingers, "Brownies, pancakes, noodles, scrambled eggs, white rice ... I even made a cake once."

Marie seemed to ponder this. "That's great for a nine year old, but if you ever want to get as good as your dad, I think you have a lot, _a lot_ of cooking to do."

"You think so?"

"Pretty sure," Marie answered and she and Yi Jie began to debate the finer points of cooking and "_just exactly_" how long it took for one to no longer be considered a novice. While they argued, Treize helped put away the dishes, an unobtrusive presence at Wufei's side, for which he was grateful. They had had a long day and as much as Wufei enjoyed it, he no longer had the relentless stores of energy Yi Jie and Marie seemed to call upon. They had studied luminous jellyfish, learned about the mating habits of seahorses and collected brochures and ticket stubs for scrapbooks. In the end, Wufei realized these trips really _were_ more fun with other people, and Treize and Marie were genial guests. He had been so uncertain about the entire excursion, but Wufei thought he just might ask them to tag along next time. For now, however, he was thankful for the moment of rest and he sensed Treize felt the same.

The girls stopped talking and they stood now with pleading eyes.

"What is it?" Wufei and Treize asked in unison.

"Geez, we haven't even said anything yet," Marie muttered.

"Sixth sense." Treize tapped his temple. "Now, what'll you have?"

"Well, there are a lot of shops around here..."

"And we didn't have a chance to see many of them," Yi Jie finished, "So..."

"I'm okay with it as long as Mr. Khushrenada allows Marie to go as well, but remember we leave at four." Wufei checked his watch. It was just after two.

"Papa--" Marie extended her lower lip, eyes twinkling and Wufei was surprised when she grabbed Treize's hand and spoke to him in rapid Russian. "Please?" she finished.

Treize laughed and kissed her. "All right, my love, you may go."

"Okay!" Yi Jie grabbed Marie's hand and they wove through the crowd.

Wufei shook his head, watching them go. "I didn't know Marie spoke Russian," he said after a moment.

"Oh, you recognized it?" Treize asked in surprise.

"Not enough to understand it," Wufei rubbed a blade of grass between his fingers, "but I had some good friends in college who were from Moscow. We lost touch though."

"Ah," Treize made a sympathetic sound. "Marie's mother was Russian. I met her on a business trip to Saint Petersburg. She was beautiful, I was still a bit of a playboy then and really it was a disaster from the start."

Wufei crossed his arms over his knees, not knowing why Treize was sharing this with him, but understanding all the same. Something in the other man's voice told him that he needed to say it, perhaps had never said it to anyone else and was tired of the weight of carrying it alone. Wufei thought he knew what that felt like.

"I knew I was bisexual and had never hidden it from her, so it wasn't that. Apart from the sex we just weren't compatible. In fact, we mostly had sex after these terrible, terrible fights. The things we said--" Treize shook his head. "Anyway, we were both there on business and were both determined to go our separate ways after the meetings were over. I left first and then two months later Leia called to tell me she was pregnant." Treize laughed. "Well, needless to say, I was pretty devastated. I was in the middle of a relationship with a male dancer at the time and a child was the farthest thing from my mind. So I visited her, gave her a rather large sum of money and told her I would stay in touch. I think back on it now, and I can hardly believe I was that person." He sighed.

"Still, I kept sending the money, she happily kept receiving it and I thought everything was pretty well taken care of. Just before Leia was due to give birth I decided to go back to visit her. I had to be in Dubai the next month and knew I wouldn't be there for the birth. Neither of us was expecting her to go into labor then. Right away the doctors could tell things were looking pretty bad. Still, they thought there was a good chance for both Leia and Marie. Nobody had counted on eclampsia 2." Treize rubbed his eyes. "She died just after two in the morning, but, they told me, the baby had survived."

"Leia didn't get along with her family and they never approved of me, so when she told them she was going to have my child, they were not pleased. Said they wouldn't lift a finger to help her. Of course this was only about four months into the pregnancy, the news was still fresh and tempers were pretty volatile. It was more anger talking than anything else, but hurt and never one to be bested, Leia packed her things and left. She was a business woman first and of course, knowing my assets arranged right away for me to be declared the baby's legal guardian in case anything should happen to her. Gruesome business, but practical and done in a bit of spite too, for she told her parents as soon as we finished the paperwork. Of course they had been expecting to play an important role in the baby's life in every way imaginable. Time passed, things cooled down and she moved back to a condominium near her parents' house. Things were going so well it seemed foolish to dredge up the issue of guardianship and it was not like there was any rush. It could all be taken care of after the baby was born."

"Well, it couldn't and it wasn't and suddenly I was responsible for this tiny new life and I was so scared I couldn't even think straight. Yet, the longer I held Marie, the more I knew I wanted to take care of her." Treize sighed again, deeply. "And that's the long and short of it. Of course her parents tried to take her from me, and I guess I don't really blame them, but by then I had grown to love Marie and there was no way I was giving her up. It turned ugly -- _fast _-- and took a long time to heal, but now we visit regularly. I think we've finally developed a kind of peace between us for Marie's sake and the sake of Leia's memory."

Treize smiled. "And I've been talking your ear off for over fifteen minutes. Forgive me."

"Oh no," Wufei shook his head, "I'm happy to listen."

"Thanks." Treize nodded, thoughtful. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Sure," Wufei rose, dusting off his pants.

Not far from the aquarium was a massive wildlife exhibit managed by the same company, which was meant to mirror a real jungle. Heavily wooded and with winding paths, hidden niches and animal exhibits cropping up in the most unexpected places, it was the closest one could come to the real thing. Treize and Wufei headed there now, not because they wished to be part of the crowd of awestruck families but because they sought the privacy of its simulated shade.

They walked, stopping in a sheltered niche away from the press of the tour groups.

"So," Treize turned to Wufei, "what's your story, if you don't mind me asking? How did you and Yi Jie come to be together on this lonely raft called life?"

Wufei hesitated, looking into Treize's eyes. He couldn't say why he felt compelled to share the deepest parts of himself with this man, any more than Treize could probably explain why he had chosen Wufei. Call it a sense of timeliness, perhaps a feeling of comfort he had felt with no one else, but Wufei told him about the strictures of his family, about Meiran, about Yi Jie and the life they had built together. When he was done, Treize touched him on the shoulder.

"That's quite remarkable Wufei, especially at so young. At twenty-three I still believed the world owed me everything I wanted."

Wufei shrugged. Unable to help himself, he said, "Not bad for an insurance man, right?"

Treize grimaced. "I _**did**_ offend you."

Wufei was silent, then he admitted slowly, "Yes ... yes, I was offended. We don't all have the luxury of choosing our circumstances and I was insulted you could not see that and instead described it as a matter of pleasure." Wufei frowned. "I felt that you were judging me, which you were, and had no right to do after only one meeting. I would not try to tell you how to live your life or raise your daughter and you should not presume to tell me how to live mine."

Treize flushed. "You are right. I'm sorry, I just ... damn it!" He raked a hand through his hair. "I was out of line that night, but by the gods I never meant to hurt you, Wufei. I was just so nervous and you seemed so cool and collected, so I began babbling like a dolt," Treize gave a short laugh, "rather like I am right now." He shook his head. "I am an idiot. I sat there thinking, _Khushrenada, you're going to charm the pants right off of him_." Wufei raised an eyebrow at that and they both laughed, easing some of the tension between them.

"Well, I did not mean it figuratively at all." Treize smiled. "I wanted you, hell, I still want you and quite badly at that but then I opened my mouth and knew I'd said the wrong thing. Before I could even _think_ to repair the damage, you were bundling Yi Jie up in that business-like way of yours and the two of you were out the door like there was a demon on your tails. I felt horrible." Treize sighed. "It's a poor state of affairs, Wufei when I hijack a children's outing as an excuse to get close to my love interest. I'd been pining for you all these weeks, then this morning, you were as cool as ever. Like you hadn't even given me a second thought! It maddened me, _you maddened me_, Wufei."

It was then that Treize kissed him, gently at first, then with increasing ardor. Wufei did not think to resist; all of the past weeks' anger, frustration and nervous energy had been in anticipation of this.

Treize's hands strayed to Wufei's bottom, cupping him gently. He guided their bodies together, bending to meet Wufei, while tightening his arms so that Wufei was forced to rise on tip toe to meet the taller man half-way. So many men had tried to snare him into their beds with invitations ranging from crude intimations of how well they would fit together, to arch jokes, to the sestina he had once received from a tortured poet, but no one, no one until Treize had thought to say it with touch alone, skin on skin, breath hot against his temple. Wufei's head spun. Treize's thigh slipped between his and their pelvises locked together. He was so close Wufei could see the shadow's growth of beard on his cheeks, could smell the musky soap-sweat scent of him after a day spent in the sun. Treize's body was like a brand and it had been so, _so long_ that Wufei found himself trembling. His own moan ricocheted off the dark foliage, tangling with the panting of the beasts prowling their cages.

"Mi ... Mr. Khushrenada," Wufei gasped, pulling away on unsteady feet, "I'd like to know where we stand. I think it is fair to say that I have been receiving a lot of mixed signals from you and-- " Wufei took a deep breath, "and before this progresses any further, I would like to know once and for all what your ... _intentions_ are." Wufei noted there had been no "if" to his statement. It was as though he knew instinctively they would come together, perhaps separated by days, weeks, months, even years, but nothing could prevent the slow turning of the circle.

Treize took Wufei's hand. He traced Wufei's soft palm and stroked the pulse point at his wrist. "If you're asking if I'm courting you, then the answer is yes."

Something about the old-fashioned turn of phrase plucked the bottom right out of Wufei's stomach. "Treize..." he began. Wufei shifted, closed his mouth, opened it again...

And Treize claimed it. Wufei shivered, anticipating the warm slide of the other man's tongue against his, but it never came. Treize only traced the sensitive rim of his lips and nibbled on him as delicately as a cat with its favorite treat. Wufei's knees wobbled and he tottered in Treize's grasp like a child taking his first steps. He had never been so overcome so quickly and Wufei could only think that he must escape and find himself on sure footing again.

"We should go back--" he moaned in desperation and Treize pulled him closer with a hand cupped behind Wufei's neck. His eyes were dark as he lowered his head to Wufei's, keeping them both trembling on the cusp of another kiss.

"Not yet," he murmured, "not yet. Just let me hold you for one minute more, and then I'll let you go."

o-o-o

Notes: 

1 Fresnel lenses: The Fresnel lens is the 1822 invention of French physicist Augustine Fresnel who invented a lens that would make his name commonplace along the seacoasts of Europe and North America... The lens could be as tall as twelve feet high with concentric rings of glass prisms above and below a center drum section to bend the light into a narrow beam. Later designs incorporated a bull's eye design into the center of the lens shaped like a magnifying glass, so the concentrated beam was even more powerful. (http/ also: http/ Eclampsia is a serious complication of pregnancy and is characterised by convulsions. Usually eclampsia occurs after the onset of pre-eclampsia though sometimes no pre-eclamptic symptoms are recognisable. The convulsions may appear before, during or after labour, though cases of eclampsia after just 20 weeks of pregnancy have been recorded. (http/en. 


	4. Chapter 4

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit.

This chapter is unbetaed.I tried to catch any glaring errors but please excuse any mistakes you may find. Being unbetaed, this chapter is subject to change. Otherwise, happy reading!

A Home in Common  
by Michalyn  
Chapter Four of Five

Warnings: 13x5, 2+4  
Rating: MA

Wufei looked at his watch. Striding to the closet, he shrugged into his coat and pulled on a scarf. The weather had finally become chill.

"Yi Jie?" he called up the stairs. "Yi Jie, if we don't hurry we'll miss the movie." Wufei waited, frowning when no response was forthcoming. He moved to the foot of the stairs.

"Yi Jie!"

A door opened and his daughter appeared on the landing, still in the tee shirt and shorts Wufei had left her in an hour before. Wufei made an exasperated sound. "You're _**still**_ not showered? Yi Jie, what's the meaning of this? We don't have time for this nonsense!"

"You can go by yourself, 'cause I'm not coming!" A scrunched face, the glimmer of tears, bare feet pounding on the wooden floor and Yi Jie's bedroom door closing with violence.

Wufei sighed. Slowly, he put his things back in the closet and headed up the stairs. He found his daughter flung across the bed, shoulders heaving, and her pillow soaked with tears. She had retrieved Wufei's shaving mirror from the bathroom and it was propped now against the foot of the bed. Wufei picked up the gleaming square of silver, more confused than ever. He stroked his daughter's hair.

"Yi Jie, what is wrong? Have I said something to upset you? If there is a misunderstanding between us, then this is not the way to address it. I thought we agreed to speak to each other to try to resolve any problems."

These words only seemed to make Yi Jie sob harder and Wufei rubbed at his eyes, his shoulders slumping with frustration. What on earth was going on here?

"Yi Jie," he laid a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "What has happened? Why don't you want to go to the movie?"

Yi Jie shrugged him off, scrubbing viciously at her eyes. "You always get it wrong!" she wailed, "I don't care about that stupid movie."

Wounded, Wufei pulled his hand away. "I see. Perhaps I misunderstood. If I recall correctly, we spoke on Thursday night and you mentioned wanting to see _The Princess of the Cherry Tree_." Wufei frowned, straining to figure out the source of the disastrous blunder he had somehow committed, as beside him, Yi Jie's sobs intensified. "I bought the tickets, that is, I would not have done so had I realized..." Wufei pressed a hand to his forehead. "Perhaps it was not _The Princess of the Cherry Tree_..."

"Baba, it's not about you and it's not about the movie!"

"All right," Wufei started. A pounding had taken residence in his temples and it thrummed in time to his confused thoughts. Shuffling to the bathroom he returned with a wad of tissues, with which he began dabbing his daughter's face . "Yi Jie, I cannot help you, or correct my error if you do not speak to me. Come now, you're a big girl. Sit up, take a deep breath and explain to me what has happened here."

Yi Jie rolled onto her side. After a great deal of hiccupping and noseblowing, she sat up, sullen and red-eyed.

"I don't have anything to wear."

Wufei was expecting a diatribe against bumbling fathers, against the stupidity of a movie Yi Jie had picked but suddenly did not want to see, and hovering on the very edge of Wufei's subconscious was a terror that Yi Jie was about to confess some hidden symptom or mestastizing growth that she had been suffering under for months in silence, and that would need immediate medical treatment. (Thank the gods they had excellent insurance!) Not having something to wear, however-- Wufei steadied himself against the bed, literally weak with relief. No, no, that had not been on his list. Wufei tried to tamp down the anger that followed immediately in the wake of such theatrics. He reminded himself that Yi Jie was a hormonal, pubescent girl and these were difficult years.

"I don't understand," he said carefully. "You have a closet full of perfectly suitable items in addition to the new sweaters and the pair of jeans we bought last week. Besides, we've been to this theater hundreds of times before and we have never dressed up." Wufei couldn't hide the note of irritation that crept into his voice.

"Yes, but it's not the _same_." Yi Jie wiped a string of silent tears away. She rummaged under her bed and produced a pre-teen magazine Wufei had never seen before.

"Where did you get this?" Wufei frowned, thumbing through the pages. He found nothing objectionable, just a smattering of quizzes, recipes and craft projects, an interview with popular child actress and the usual brightly colored fashion. In fact, he would probably say it was better than most. The girls looked happy and none were overly thin or unduly provocative.

"I bought it with my allowance."

Wufei held his breath, waiting as Yi Jie jabbed her finger at a glossy photograph of a wholesome young girl with wheat-colored hair and limpid hazel eyes.

"Baba, why can't I look like those girls? Why do we have to be so _different_?"

"But what do you mean?" Wufei stuttered.

"Look at me." Yi Jie grabbed the mirror near the pillow. Wufei peered into it, seeing Yi Jie's round face and the large, almond-shaped eyes that always reminded him of Meiran's.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," he responded, defeated.

"My hair won't curl, my eyes are too small and I'll never be able to wear that color makeup." Another rain of tears began falling freely. "I'll never, _ever_ look like this. There are only ten Asian kids in the whole fifth grade, Baba, and last week at lunch, the girls were talking about who were the prettiest in our grade and not one of the Asian kids was chosen. Not even Tae, and I always thought she was so beautiful. Only Marie nominated me, but she's my _friend_ and she wasn't thinking about whether I was Asian or not, and when she did, I heard Brian Peterson laugh." Yi Jie curled onto her side. "I'm _ugly_."

Wufei finally understood. He was silent for a long time before picking up the mirror. "Is that why you have this?"

Yi Jie nodded, glum.

Without a word, Wufei rose and disappeared into his bedroom. He returned with a small box of photographs. Opening it, he rifled through the stacks of solemn group shots and smiling relatives to place a yellowed black-and-white photograph in front of his daughter. A young woman smiled up at them from it, her thick hair coiled into two buns. She was wearing the new form-fitting qipao 1 and trousers and the gentle swell of her hips curved beneath the patterned material.

Yi Jie leaned forward, rubbing at her reddened nose. "Who's that? She's really pretty."

"She is isn't she?" Wufei nodded. "This is my grandmother, Jiang Li. I know everyone says you look like your aunt, Huan Yue but I've always thought the resemblance much closer to your great grandmother. See the arch of her brow, the shape of her face," Wufei traced the photo, "you even have the same mouth. Besides," Wufei laughed, "when we were growing up, people always remarked on how much Huan Yue looked like our grandmother, and the resemblance between them is not nearly so striking as between your great grandmother and you."

Yi Jie was staring uncertainly at the photograph. She held it up to the light. "Well, we ... we _do_ sorta look alike." Her voice held a tremulous note of hope. "Baba, do you really think I'm that pretty?"

"Of course I do." Wufei murmured gruffly. "Why don't you go ahead and keep that picture? We can buy a frame on our way to the supermarket, tomorrow."

Spluttering with joy, Yi Jie thanked him and cradled the photograph to her breast. She held it protectively, as though the entirety of her existence were held in the faded black and white print. Wufei had not thought something so simple would make such a difference. Touched by his daughter's vulnerability, remembering his own struggles with self-acceptance, he sighed.

"There are many types of beauty in this world, Yi Jie and not just on the outside, but inner beauty as well," Wufei added, "but you will find that very few are represented on the television or in the things we see everyday. I want you to always remember that you are you. If you should be bald or have or seven toes on one hand it does not mean that you are any less worthy than the next person. It is a hard lesson to learn, one that I am not even sure I have fully grasped myself, but if the one thing you are successful at in this life is being true to yourself, then you would have achieved enough." Wufei kissed the top of Yi Jie's head, murmuring. "I would be the proudest father in the world. Do you understand me?"

Sniffling again, Yi Jie nodded. She held onto Wufei, the photo pressed all the while to her chest. Small, hiccupping sounds broke from her as she drained the last of her sorrow in the front of Wufei's shirt.

Or was it not the last but the first? Perhaps even so young, Yi Jie sensed that the task Wufei had posed to her would be the hardest of her lifetime. Did she sense how long the road was, how isolated, how fraught with rocks and thorny nests? Wufei's single hope was that he could make the way easier for her. When Yi Jie withdrew, releasing an exhausted breath, Wufei was glad to see the warmth return to her face.

"Are you all right?"

Yi Jie looked up and wiped her eyes, murmruring that yes, she was okay, in a watery voice. Suddenly she giggled. "Baba, nobody has toes on their hands. Wouldn't that make them fingers?"

Wufei inclined his head. "One never knows."

"Mmph." Yi Jie gave a little breathy sigh and snuggled against him again. "Thank you, Baba."

"You're quite welcome." Wufei pursed his lips. "Now, I would be doing both of us a disservice if I did not tell you how much I did not like the way you behaved this evening. Yi Jie, I know sometimes we have trouble expressing ourselves when we are hurting, but you must not throw these tantrums. If something is wrong we must talk about it. I know it is not always easy and I may say the wrong thing," Wufei continued, "but the important thing is that we keep trying to understand each other, all right?"

Yi Jie's look was chastened. "Yes, Baba." She flung her arms around Wufei, muffling her face in his shirt. "I'm sorry for not talking to you first. You're really the best!"

Startled, Wufei stroked her back. "I ... it is my pleasure."

Yi Jie murmured something, but buried as she was against Wufei's chest, he could not decipher it. When he leaned forward and asked her to repeat herself, his daughter looked up, her black eyes shining.

"I said I'm really lucky to have you, Baba." She squeezed his hand. "Even though it's just the two of us, I'm not jealous of other families. You're the only one I care about, Baba." Yi Jie hugged Wufei tightly, again. "I'm so glad I don't have to share you with anyone else."

Wufei froze in the act of patting Yi Jie's shoulder. He remembered Treize, the older man's kisses, and the warmth of his body as he held Wufei. Pain twisted through Wufei. He had not realized how much he had craved just such another embrace until the moment it slipped from him. Wufei's fingers clenched and unclenched. He brought a trembling hand to Yi Jie's shoulder, tormented, immobilized.

Never having expected sorrow to come from such an innocent place.

o-o-o

He was going to end it. Not that they had started anything in the first place, Wufei reminded himself. Not really anyway. After a short summer of delusion he had come to his senses. What had he been thinking? Pining after Treize, arranging pseudo-dates with him and the crowning folly, kissing the other man in a children's amusement park. The memory alone caused Wufei to cringe. If he had any doubts about the soundness of the action he was about to take, that episode was enough to convince him that he needed to nip this in the bud--and quickly. Wufei could not believe he had been so reckless. What if they had been seen? Treize was a carefree mogul who could do as he pleased but such shenanigans would cost Wufei his job, his reputation and not to mention the havoc it would wreak on Yi Jie's life. Had he become so desperate that he had sunk to this? Wufei smoothed his hair as he heard the doorbell chime. It was probably Duo and Quatre come to take care of Yi Jie for the evening.

The restaurant was open only half-day on Tuesdays and when Wufei had told his friends of his decision, they insisted on watching Yi Jie. No doubt they were also hoping to sway him; Wufei knew both Quatre and Duo disapproved of his choice. Duo thought Wufei was being unreasonable and Quatre insisted that he was blowing this all out of proportion. Why couldn't he enjoy a little romance, they demanded? Wasn't Treize a charming gentleman and necessarily respectable with a daughter of his own? Was Wufei going become a celibate because Yi Jie exhibited an only child's natural possessiveness? Besides, she had no inkling of his interest in Treize. Wufei had rushed to an unwarranted conclusion. They could concede the need for discretion but not for ending the relationship entirely. Wufei listened to every reason, every carefully-worded rationale and had remained unconvinced. Nothing either man could say was nearly as persuasive as his own mounting guilt. It was time to make a clean break while he still had the chance.

"Duo, Quatre, thanks so much for doing this." Wufei opened the door to let in his friends, both of whom were sporting ruddy, wind-blown cheeks and mussed hair. Autumn had arrived in full force over the weekend and already it was sweater weather. Outside, leaves glittered on the pavements and the air contained an ominous sharpness.

"So you're really planning to go through with this?" Duo asked, raising an eyebrow. Beside him, Quatre nodded.

"Gentlemen, please." Wufei raised a hand to ward off any further comments. I appreciate your concern, truly I do, but nothing you say is going to change my mind." Lowering his voice, Wufei peered in the direction of the den where the noise from the television lulled and swelled. "And please keep your voices down." Wufei fiddled with his scarf. "I don't want Yi Jie getting the slightest inkling of this."

Quatre rolled his eyes. "Aren't you being a little paranoid, Wufei? You know we'd never say a thing in front of Yi Jie."

Duo's eyes narrowed as he slung an arm over his lover's shoulder. A hint of a smile played about his lips.

"What I want to know is, if you're so determined to not see this man again, why are you going to meet him? Not that I mind looking after a sweet kid like Yi Jie, but you sure you couldn't have just given him a ring?"

Wufei flushed, refusing to acknowledge what Duo was hinting at. "It is not like that at all!" He hissed. "It is true that our relationship must come to end, but the last time Treize and I met, I gave him reason to believe there was hope for something between us--however insignificant," Wufei was quick to amend, "and the least I owe him is to break it off honorably. I admit that I have not had a romantic interest in some time, but I am not such a shrinking violet as you two seem to believe that I would lose all my resolve at the sight of a man I've only known for a few weeks! "

Wufei swallowed, realizing his voice was rising. They did not understand at all. He was not deceiving himself. Perhaps Treize had affected Wufei in ways that unsettled him but he understood there could be nothing between them. Did that mean he must give up all pride? Must he hide like some coward behind an answering machine? Wufei jerked on his coat and knotted his scarf about him with a violent twist. His hands were trembling quite badly and he concealed the betraying quiver by stuffing them into his coat pockets. Wufei paused, seeing Duo's and Quatre's startled expressions. He released a shaky breath.

"All right, perhaps I am a little anxious."

Quatre squeezed Wufei in a hug before he could protest. "My dear, Wufei, this is more than a little nervousness," the blond observed, but Wufei shrugged him off with a shake of his head.

"Don't be ridiculous. What else it could be?" His heart was thumping madly and from the corner of his eye, Wufei could see Duo shaking his head as if amazed at his obtuseness. Wufei did not see why Duo thought he was so oblivious and he scowled, beginning to tell the other man just that, but Quatre slipped neatly between them. He stepped forward, leaning close to Wufei.

"Have you ever considered," Quatre said to him gently, "that you might be falling in love?"

o-o-o

They met at a cafe just off Route 35. Close enough to Sunville to be familiar, but with enough distance behind them to make it private. The cafe was one of those restaurants specializing in serving breakfast fare round the clock but the fluffy pancakes and cheerful blueberry muffins were so out of sort with what Wufei had come for that he pushed the menu aside, unable to order anything more than a drink. Now, Wufei was nursing a flat root beer and across from him, Treize tensely sipped his water. Though the older man had been pleasant on the phone, Wufei could see that Treize sensed something was wrong. Add to that Wufei's own nervousness, and the air all but crackled with their unease. Wufei wanted to speak but a constriction lodged in his throat every time he opened his mouth and he had the greatest difficulty forming sentences. For his part, Treize kept up an agitated tapping across the tabletop. Neither could hold the other's glance for long. Treize, no doubt in anticipation of unpleasant news and Wufei, as the bearer of that news, from the guilt that was gnawing away at him like acid. He raised his head, stomach fluttering sickly.

"Treize..."

"Maybe we should talk--" Treize began at the same time and they both laughed--stilted, self-conscious sounds without humor.

"Sorry."

"Oh no, not at all." Treize gripped his glass. "Please do go ahead."

"Well," Wufei said. "Well I would like to end our relationship," he tumbled forward, his gazed fixed on Treize's rapidly whitening knuckles.

The older man was silent for a moment. "I see," he murmured.

"Please let me explain," Wufei insisted. "It isn't you. Not precisely."

"Not precisely," Treize repeated with a hollow little laugh. "I don't believe I know what that means, Wufei."

Wufei had known this moment would be difficult, but imagination was one thing, experience another. When he practiced his speech at home, he did not have to see Treize's jittery hands or his bitter expression. Wufei realized in some distant corner of his mind he had believed that he and Treize could somehow walk away from this as friends. Wufei saw now that that would be impossible. Why should it if this was what Wufei meant by 'a clean break'? Surely he was not hoping to keep in contact with Treize beyond the relationship between their daughters? Wufei frowned to himself. What _had_ he been hoping for?

Treize sipped his drink, silently watchful, and Wufei bristled under the unspoken accusation. He had no answer for it that Treize would understand or that Wufei could reconcile with what he knew to be right. Yet, all the while, even through his own pain and the evidence of Treize's, Wufei could not help thinking how attractive Treize was, or forget how he had looked forward to holding those same hands, curled now against him in anger, in his again. It was not as if he felt nothing but ... but--even Wufei could not say how the thought was supposed to end. Indicted, given the choice between despair and self-righteousness, he sutured up the wound and stabbed back at Treize. Irritation rose to his defense.

"Don't you think your reaction is all out of proportion to the situation when all we had together was one afternoon and a quick grope behind a bush?" Wufei demanded. He raised his drink and put it down after a sip. The root beer was completely dead.

Treize looked at him. "Is that all it was to you? Then, I am truly the fool. I shared things with you that day I haven't divulged in years," he said and Wufei knew with a twist to his vitals, that Treize was referring to all he had revealed about the circumstances of Marie's birth and his initiation into fatherhood. Oh treacherous, treacherous heart and more bitter when one betrayed oneself. Wufei wanted to grab Treize and tell him that that stolen afternoon had meant the world to him, that he would have given anything for another. Instead, Wufei sat stiffly, his words of comfort a stone on his tongue.

"I don't begin to understand your reasons--" Treize made a derisive sound. "Hell, what reasons, when you have given me none? But please don't taint what we shared with your cynicism. At least allow me that. You make it small and cheap and that's the last thing I felt. A kiss ... a kiss..." Treize made a helpless gesture. "You are right. It was nothing--but Wufei, oh how I hoped for something more." Treize fished a few bills out of his wallet and threw them on the table. "Thanks for the drink."

"Treize, wait." Wufei's throat was raw with suppressed emotion. "I am sorry. Please do not go."

Treize paused but did not turn around.

"I did not mean what I just said." Wufei stared at his hands. "That is, I have not changed my mind but I would like to explain myself properly if you will listen."

"I thought you had said it all," Treize retorted, but his eyes softened and he returned to the table. Wufei thanked him.

"No, I did not have the chance. Treize, the time I spent with you was very special for me. You were not the only one who felt a connection between us but I ... I just can't do this!" Voice dropping, Wufei rubbed his eyes. "There is no room for romance in our lives, Treize. Surely you know it. Would Mariemeia welcome another man in her father's house? Would Yi Jie? How on earth am I supposed to explain to my daughter that her father has a boyfriend? It ... it doesn't matter how I feel about you when that's the reality of things."

"So this is because of Yi Jie?" Treize was watching him.

"No ... yes." Wufei shook his head. "I don't know. I can't trust myself to judge anything correctly these days."

"Wufei let us say hypothetically that you had no daughter."

"But..."

"_Hypothetically_," Treize stressed, raising his hand. "Would you go out with me again?"

"I cannot answer something like that." Wufei looked away. "The fact is, Yi Jie is everything to me."

Treize sighed. "That is no answer, Wufei. Of course you love your daughter. It has never been in question here. Would you doubt that I loved Mariemeia? You feel things as a man, and that man is not separate from the man who is the father." Treize's hand covered Wufei's. "What is that man feeling right now? He's who I'm interested in, Wufei. Not one half of him or the other. I want to get inside his head."

Wufei's hand was hot beneath Treize's. When had their conversation veered off the path he intended? He was on the verge of throwing his resolve to the wind and Treize had barely touched him. How could it have happened? Why did Treize so easily affect him? Wufei wondered with rising panic. Unless...Quatre's abominable words echoed in Wufei's mind and beneath the table, his knees trembled. He suddenly very desperately needed to return home.

"I'm attracted to you, Treize, I admit it. Now please, we have spoken here long enough. I must go."

"How can you say you have feelings for me and in the same breath expect me to let you go?" Treize's fingers tightened about Wufei's. "It doesn't work that way, Wufei. Don't you think I worry about these things too? It gets lonely at night in my bed, though. Yi Jie and Mariemeia will grow up one day, Wufei and what will become of us then, when we've sacrificed everything to their youth? I am not old, but old enough to worry about these things. I don't want to be alone with an empty house to myself in thirty years." Treize's eyes implored him. "Tell me you haven't thought about it too. Can't we give this a try? We can take things slowly--at your pace. All we need is a little planning, a little discretion and I think we'll be all right."

It was so tempting and Treize's hand in his felt_ so right_. That was what frightened Wufei most of all. He stood, wrenching himself away. "I'm sorry, Treize. I'm truly sorry."

"So this is goodbye then?" Treize did not hide the sadness in his voice.

"Yes, it has to be. I'm sorry," Wufei whispered.

"You know I won't give up."

Wufei was at his weakest point and Treize's words threatened to undo him. Agonized, he covered his face with his hands. "Pl...please don't. That's very romantic but no matter how much we may wish it, we are not high school sweethearts with a carte blanche to live or love as we please." Wufei lowered his hands. "We're fathers."

o-o-o

Notes: 1. Q_ipao: _The qipao , qipaor, or ch'i-p'ao, also known as the cheongsam or mandarin gown, is a body-hugging dress for women in China originating from the Manchus, modernized and improved in Shanghai. The English loanword cheongsam, which comes from Cantonese, is used for the garment when worn by either men or women. The word qipao refers only to a woman's clothes. (Source: Wikipedia)


	5. Chapter 5

I make no claim to any of the Gundam Wing characters. This story is written for my, and hopefully others' enjoyment and not for monetary profit. A huge thanks to Diane for the beta.

A Home in Common  
by Michalyn  
Chapter Five of Five

Warnings: 13x5, 2+4  
Rating: MA

Wufei could not help smiling as he pushed open the front door. He had just snatched up the last two tickets to the ice show and was feeling rather pleased with himself. Already, he could imagine Yi Jie's excited face as he told her about the acrobatic performers, the lights and the glittering costumes. Purely by chance, Wufei had gone to Fiftieth Avenue in search of puff pastry sheets for a new recipe, and he spotted the poster for the show just as he was leaving the bakery store. Since he and Yi Jie still had not decided on this weekend's excursion, Wufei bought the tickets, reasoning that the show would be a delightful variation to their usual outings.

The thought kindled the memory of another ill-fated outing and Wufei sighed as the last glimmer of his good humor faded. Hounded by his own anxieties, he had become even more of a homebody in the weeks since he had broken it off with Treize for everywhere he turned, Wufei spotted a certain stride, a certain bright head of hair that reminded him of the man he was trying to forget. He had done the right thing, so why couldn't he stop thinking of Treize?

Wufei brewed himself some tea while he waited for Yi Jie to return from her music lessons. He promised himself he would work on some sales figures, but Wufei found himself flitting restlessly from room to room. Eventually, he ended up in his garden, but even that regular comfort was not enough to soothe his conflicting emotions. He wandered back into the house, settling in front of the television with the courtroom shows and their squabbling litigants. Still, Wufei's attention strayed. The tickets lay on the table before him, emblems of his hope and his love. How empty the hours were without Yi Jie's vibrant presence! It never troubled Wufei before, so why should he be so aware of it now?

_Yi Jie and Mariemeia will grow up one day...What will become of us when we've sacrificed everything to their youth?_

Wufei pressed a hand to his face as the painful words rang in his head. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, the seed of doubt had been planted and it was bitter wormwood to Wufei's aching heart. A home with Yi Jie was all he had ever needed. What would happen if it was no longer enough? Worse, what would happen when it was no longer enough for Yi Jie?

Turning off the television, Wufei headed toward the staircase. Once in his room, he stripped out of his clothes and stood naked before the mirror. He saw the body of a young man--slim, but with the wiriness of his twenties replaced by the solidity of a man in his prime. Were Wufei and the dark-eyed man staring back at him really one and the same? Was the insurance man in there? Was the father?

Wufei sat on the bed, and the man in the mirror did the same. His penis lay flaccid against his thigh, soft and innocuous as though it had never known the rigidity of desire. Wufei's hand closed about the warm flesh. It had been a long time since he had known another's touch. His fingers tightened, moved, and sensation shimmered through him--the potency of need awakened. This was what Treize would have him believe he was all about. Wufei threw back his head, breath hitching as the intensity built. Color blazed behind his eyelids: red, orange, gold, but mostly blue--burning blue, searing everything away until Wufei was gasping, his climax a hot splatter against his palm.

Climax, but not release.

When Wufei opened his eyes, the man in the mirror was sprawled across the bed, but the staid plaid counterpane mocked his wantonness. Wufei's closet with its precise organization, its rows of pressed slacks and sensible shoes taunted him. On the wall above his dresser, the crayon-bright daddy and daughter a four-year old Yi Jie had drawn for Wufei seemed stunned in their places. The absurdity of the entire situation would have made him laugh if the effort were not so painful. What a funny little man he was. Who on earth did he think he was fooling with this extravagant display of passion?

Wufei rose and showered. Stepping from the warmth of the bathroom, he combed his hair and buttoned each of his shirt buttons carefully as he dressed. Outside, the sky was the uniform white that portended an early snow. It seemed the unseasonable warmth of the fall had only masked a bitter winter instead of the mild season they had imagined. Pulling on his pajama bottoms, Wufei slipped thick woollen socks over his feet against the cold. The soiled counterpane he took downstairs and buried deep in the belly of the washing machine like an old painful memory.

o-o-o

"Baba, I'm home!"

Wufei stuck his head around the kitchen door, listening as Yi Jie kicked off her shoes and dumped her backpack on the living room floor. "In here, Yi Jie," he called. "I'm almost finished with the soup for dinner."

Yi Jie bounded into the room, pigtails flying. When she began setting the table without being asked to, Wufei smiled. "How was music?"

"Great! I finally got my new violin today." Yi Jie replied, setting the teacups carefully in their places. "Oh, and Ms. Spooner says she'll send the receipt next week."

Wufei nodded. "What about class?"

Yi Jie made a face. "We were mostly reviewing stuff for exams so that wasn't fun, but I got all those long-division problems you showed me how to do, right," his daughter reported proudly. "I even had to go up to the board to explain it to the rest of the class."

"That is wonderful, Yi Jie. I'm quite proud of you. Only when you can teach something to others do you know you have truly mastered it."

Yi Jie grinned at the praise, continuing to chatter as they took their places at the table. Wufei only half-listened, making sure to respond at the appropriate moment. More than the words themselves, it was the sound of Yi Jie's voice, the easy exchange between them that he took joy in. Without Yi Jie's brightness, her guilelessness, her unquestioning love for him, it seemed only natural to Wufei that he should have spiraled into the dark humiliation of earlier. How could he doubt for a moment that Yi Jie was at the center of his heart, that she gave him a firm purpose and direction? Why should he need anything else?

"Baba, are you listening?"

"Pardon?" Wufei looked up, realizing he had drifted off just as he had promised himself he would not. "Sorry, Yi Jie, I did not mean to drift off. I'm a little tired," Wufei apologized. He was expecting Yi Jie to continue with her story but instead she raised a worried face to him.

"Baba, you're okay aren't you? I mean, you're not sick or anything?"

Wufei jerked his head back in surprise. "No, no, I'm fine," he said, moving quickly to reassure her. "Why would you say that?"

Yi Jie shrugged, pushing her food around on her plate. "I dunno ... these days you're different ... not like you always are. You don't smile so much and you always seem ... I dunno ... sad or something."

"Sad?" Wufei gave an uneasy laugh. Was he that obvious? Wufei thought he hid his turmoil well, but he hadn't expected his daughter to hit so close to the mark. "I'm not sad at all," Wufei murmured, patting Yi Jie's hand, but he was not sure who he was trying to convince more, his daughter or himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," Wufei answered, wincing at his Yi Jie's sceptical look. What kind of man was he? How utterly self-absorbed and irresponsible of him to be moping about the house enough to cause Yi Jie to fret over him. Feeling despicable, Wufei tried to reassure her. "Things have just been a little busier at the office than expected, so I'm more exhausted in the evenings. I would hate for you to worry over nothing. What would I have to be sad about?"

Yi Jie shrugged again, eloquently.

"Exactly." Wufei's voice was gruff. "Come now, cheer up, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?" Yi Jie brightened.

"Mmm, hmm." Wufei rose to retrieve the tickets. "I got us the last tickets to the ice show." He described the special performers in their bright costumes, the lights and music, and Yi Jie's mouth formed a small "O", her expression rapt.

"Oh Baba, that sounds like so much fun! When is the show?"

Wufei's heart expanded. Yi Jie's reaction was just what he expected. "It starts at five, tomorrow evening."

"Tomorrow? Oh no!" Yi Jie's face fell. "Jen invited me and Mariemeia to sleep over at her house tomorrow. I was going to ask you first thing after dinner."

Wufei frowned. "Jen?"

"Jen Rutherford. We met her at Brookshire Fair, remember?"

"Yi Jie, I'm not sure about this. I'm never comfortable with these sleepovers. It is not just a matter of Jen being a good friend. I'm sure she is a sweet girl, but how do I know you will be in good hands? Who will be in charge, there?" Wufei hesitated. "Besides, isn't Saturday, our day? I went to a lot of trouble to get these tickets."

"I know, Baba," Yi Jie said pleadingly, "but it's only this once and I **_really really_** want to go to Jen's." Yi Jie ran out of the kitchen and returned with a scrap of paper. I even wrote down Mrs. Rutherford's telephone number so you could talk to her and make sure everything's all right."

"Yi Jie..."

"If I find someone else to take the tickets can I go to Jen's? Please, Baba?"

Wufei sighed. "All right, where is Mrs. Rutherford's number?"

"Oh, thank you, Baba." Yi Jie squeezed him in a hug. "I'll find someone to take the tickets tonight, I promise."

It was a simple exchange, one which had occurred between fathers and daughters for thousands of years and which was probably being re-enacted in thousands of other households this night, but for Wufei, Yi Jie's rejection came when he most needed reassurance of his role as her father, of their love for each other, of the home they had built in common. He feared that one cancellation of their weekend trips signaled the abandonment of many, and panic rose in his chest. In time, Yi Jie would not need them at all. She was growing up, seeking female companionship and the Jens of the world could provide what he could not. Pain welled within Wufei--pain and dissatisfaction with the life he only recently had believed perfect. Wufei could not help feeling that when he walked away from Treize, he had left some vital force behind that he was now helpless to recover.

Logically, Wufei knew he should not look too much into Yi Jie's sleepover. If she had rejected him, it was with a child's sweet benevolence, but his heart was wracked by doubt. It seemed to him that everything he knew was crumbling away from him and he would be left with nothing but the rubble of the life he once built.

Across the table from him, Yi Jie was talking rapidly between spoonfuls. "Sorry for not telling you earlier but next Saturday we'll do something together for sure. When will the ice-show come again, because I really want to see it? It's just that this Saturday is bad. Plus, since you've been so tired, tomorrow you can have a good rest. I bet you won't even notice I'm gone, right Baba?"

Wufei thought of the empty house and the interminable hours ahead with only his work and his anguished thoughts for company. If Treize had taught him anything, Wufei realized with sudden painful clarity, it was his own hollowness and the depth of his loneliness. Picking up his spoon, Wufei smoothed his napkin carefully over his lap. He gave Yi Jie a pained smile. "Of course."

o-o-o

"Wufei, congratulations!"

Wufei turned away from the table, cradling a cup of eggnog between his palms as his co-worker approached. "Ah, Peter, thank you."

"Oh no, my man, everyone knows this promotion has been a long time coming." The other man smiled. "I think this is the best Christmas party we've had in years. It was nice of the 'higher-ups' to announce the promotions here this year wasn't it? Sort of like an early Christmas present."

Wufei nodded.

"Jaime got a managerial position too, didn't she? I thought I heard her name in there."

"Yes, I believe I heard that as well," Wufei answered, sipping his drink thoughtfully. "She is an honorable woman."

"Well, it means no more cramped cubes for you guys. Finally an office with a little privacy, eh?" Peter was grinning. "How does it feel?"

"Good," Wufei said simply, and he meant it. Two promotions in four years was something to be proud of. Even by his own exacting standards, Wufei could not deny this was something to celebrate. The promotion would mean more money, but most importantly, more security for him and Yi Jie. Entering the company as a young nervous father, Wufei would never have guessed he would achieve so much in so little time. No, selling insurance was not what he would have wanted to do given the choice, but he had somehow managed to find a place for himself here. He had no regrets.

"Hey, Chang, how is that wonderful daughter of yours?" Wufei was already smiling when Peter patted him on the back and scurried off to mingle. Now, his smile broadened into a grin at the mention of Yi Jie.

"Jaime, congratulations. And Yi Jie is doing well. She's at her own Christmas party, right now, actually. She'll be going to visit with her mother's family afterward."

"Is that so?" Jaime's smile was warm. "Does that mean you have to leave us to pick her up?"

Wufei shook his head. "No, I'll be here for a little while. Her aunt will take her over to her grandmother's place when the party is over."

"That's wonderful. It seems we hardly ever have a moment to talk amidst the bustle of the office. It's nice to see you here, Wufei, unwinding a bit for once."

"Thanks." Wufei coughed, a little uncomfortable. "Did I congratulate you on your promotion?"

"Yes, yes you did." Jaime beamed. "The same goes to you as well. I was telling Mariposa what a great company this is to work for. There's such a strong feeling of connection among us--almost like family. I've worked for a lot of duds, and let me tell you, we're good people, here, Wufei."

"Mariposa?"

"My partner." Jaime explained, pointing to a slim, dark-haired woman who was talking to the head of their department. "Jesus, they're still going at it? Every time we have the chief over, he tries to recruit her. I knew if I brought her to the party it would be the same." Jamie laughed. "Mar's a financial analyst at Billington. I think the chief's... Wufei, is something wrong?"

"No ... I'm fine. Just a little indigestion." Wufei grimaced, rubbing at his chest. The pain expanded, threatening to overwhelm him. "The Director ... he's ... he's ... met your partner?" he asked in a strangled voice. Wufei's head was pounding with his racing thoughts.

"Yes," Jaime replied slowly, her expression still concerned as she studied Wufei. "I've met his wife as well--lovely woman. My son and his daughter, Sally go to the same high school. "You sure you okay? Those h'or d'oeuvres were pretty spicy."

If only the source of his pain was so simple. "Yes ... yes ... perhaps ... perhaps I should excuse myself." Wufei's voice was strained. He shuffled backwards, moving away from Jaime as quickly as possible. On all sides folly confronted him. How could he have been so blind--so damned foolish? Wufei had agreed with Jaime about the connection the employees shared with each other, but in truth, Wufei had never felt it, too focused on his own world with Yi Jie as he was. How many times a week did he eat lunch at his desk? How often did he avoid the after work get-togethers and happy hours so he could speed through his assignments and return home early to Yi Jie? How often had he told himself that love--any love--would be stifled by discrimination and contempt?

Yet, here was a room of well-wishers ready to buoy him up at a moment's notice, even though Wufei had never bothered to give them anything of himself. Here was their Director sharing a cigarette with a woman whose life mirrored Wufei's own, but there was no discrimination and certainly no contempt from any side. Only Wufei suffered in a world of delusions. Only Wufei chased love away when he found it, choosing instead to live in fear of his own needs. Had he truly believed any of those things he told himself? Surely if was he thinking clearly--no feeling honestly--he would have seen the error of his ways. Wufei told himself he would lose his job if he ever allowed himself to openly express his affection for Treize, but everyone knew the discrimination he anticipated was illegal in Sunville, even if he and Treize had shared a thousand kisses that day in the park. Worse, even with Duo and Quatre as examples of the happiness possible for an unconventional couple, Wufei had clapped his hands over his ears--deaf to reason, deaf to his friends, deaf to his own heart.

The horror-movie town of narrow-minded cronies ready with pitchforks and knives to oust anyone different was imagined. What Wufei saw for the first time was that the only one with tunnel vision was himself. Sacrifice, denial and restraint were his guide-words but sacrifice for whom, denial and restraint for what reason? Now all Wufei saw was a young man terrified to open himself to love again. His charade was so suddenly and violently ripped away that the pain of its exposure left Wufei reeling like a man physically injured. He limped to the door, aged more in half an hour than in the seven years since Meiran's death.

Standing outside in the icy-cold, snowflakes fell wetly onto Wufei's head and jacket, tangling in his lashes and blurring his vision, but he did not move. There, amidst the winking Christmas lights and bright store-fronts, Wufei was waiting for something. He knew he would recognize it when it came to him. His hands were numb as he dialed Duo's number. After three rings, Duo's vibrant voice sounded on the other end.

"Seasons Greetings! Duo here."

After the turmoil of the evening, Duo's simple good cheer was too much. Wufei slumped onto a nearby bench, shuddering. "Duo ... Duo I am a fool!" he cried brokenly.

"Wu? Wu-man, are you okay?"

"No, I..." Wufei's words twisted into a sob.

"Jesus, where are you, Fei?" Duo's voice was urgent. There was a rapid exchange between him and Quatre and Wufei could hear the banging of a door as Duo threw open the closet and fumbled for his coat. Behind him, Quatre's voice rose, high-pitched with worry. "Don't move, Fei, Quatre and I are coming to get you. Just tell me where you are, okay man? Fei, Fei are you still there!"

"No."

"No?"

Wufei's head was pounding. What was he doing? This was not what he was looking for. "No... no ... I made a mistake. I shouldn't have called. This isn't what I ... I'm sorry Duo."

"Fei? Fei, if you just tell me..."

Wufei hung up, silencing Duo's pleas. He looked upward, turning his face to the white sky. What did he really want? He thought of Meiran, so fearless and determined to take life by the horns, and the old wound of loss ached within him. She would never have settled for anything less than living each day to the full. He remembered how they would sit together on the porch after Yi Jie finished her bottle and they had put her to bed. They would talk about everything: work, friends--their dreams for the future. How could they know they would never spend that future with each other? On their last evening together, the sky was impossibly clear, the stars so bright, so vivid, it seemed to Wufei he only had to stretch his fingers out to touch them. They sat a long time in the darkness, listening to the chirping crickets. Wufei, looking up at the brilliant sky, had mused, "If you had one wish you could make true what would it be?"

Meiran smiled. Her answer had been immediate. "To always be with the people I love," she said simply. Even in the darkness, Wufei could see the fierceness of her expression. "In fact, I won't let it be a wish. I don't know what will happen tomorrow but as long as I can help it, I won't let any chance to be with them slip by."

Wufei closed his eyes. Meiran had always been the brave one; maybe he could rely on her strength to see him through. Wufei hesitated. After a moment, he pulled out his cell phone again, searching through his contact list until he found the number he was looking for--little used, no, not-dialed in too long.

"Hello?"

Wufei gripped the phone, white-knuckled as his courage abruptly deserted him. He could hear the rising irritation in the voice on the other end. What if he was too late? This was not some romantic fairy tale where lovers pined for each other over time and across distances. Besides, they had never been lovers anyway. Wufei had effectively prevented that with his cowardice. Two months had passed. Maybe Treize had moved on without him but what if, Wufei couldn't help thinking, what if he hadn't? What if he could still make things right? Wufei did not want to wait anymore for happiness to come to him. He wondered ... he wondered...

He wondered what would happen if he went out to greet happiness instead.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end came again, this time more insistent. "I'm sorry but if you don't speak up, I'm going to have to hang up."

Wufei closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was trembling so badly the phone rattled against his palm. "He...hello, Treize? This is Wufei..."

o-o-o

Treize tightened his arms around Wufei as they cuddled together on the older man's couch. They were alone; Mariemeia, like Yi Jie, was away visiting with family. "I feared I would never be able to hold you like this," Treize breathed, his lips ghosting over Wufei's cheek.

Wufei felt as though he were floating in a dream. Though he was a fool, Treize had not spurned him. Instead, after that first tortured silence on the phone, Treize had greeted him joyously, demanding that Wufei stay put while he rushed over to meet him. Now, here he was in Treize's arms. He could hardly believe it. Wufei stared at Treize's face with wonder. The older man was as handsome as ever, but there were lines of strain around his mouth--evidence of the suffering Wufei had caused. Ashamed of the part he had played, Wufei traced an apology over each one with his lips.

"Forgive me, I was an idiot ... confused ..." Wufei trailed off finding all his explanations insufficient. "Thank you for not giving up on me," he finished quietly.

"Never." Treize shook his head. "I told you I wouldn't give up and I meant it. I didn't know if you would ever change your mind, but I never gave up hope that you would return to me. Some days I doubted but well ... when you called ... it made all those lonely weeks worthwhile. There was something in your eyes that day, Wufei. Even after everything you said, I knew that even if your head was conflicted, your heart had listened to mine." As he spoke, Treize's palm moved upward, settling against Wufei's chest.

Treize's palm over his heart was like a brand. Wufei shuddered, letting his forehead rest against Treize. There was no shame in the desire that coursed through him in that instant. "Treize..." Wufei sighed, "I ... I want to make love with you."

Treize's Adam's apple bobbed and Wufei could see the trembling in his fingers as he cupped Wufei's face between his palms. Still, Treize's gaze was steady as he said, "I would like that very much, Wufei."

Overcome, Wufei stilled for a moment, but the fire in his veins did not allow him to remain immobile for long. Taking off his shirt he settled over Treize's lap, and buried his face in the crook of the other man's neck, savoring Treize's vital heat before Wufei began kissing his jaw and the stubble-roughened skin there. Wufei had yearned so long for this, he was determined not to leave any part of Treize unworshipped. As he rubbed his cheek against that scratchy stubble, even the small abrasion seemed pleasurable to Wufei. He moved downwards again, stopping at the hollow of Treize's collarbones. Wufei suckled him there, feeling the rapid rise and fall of the other man's chest, matching his own labored breathing. When he tried to unbutton Treize's shirt though, he fumbled, his knuckles scraping against Treize's belt buckle.

"I ... it's been a long time," Wufei stuttered, trying to steady his hands.

"Shh, it's all right." Treize bent to capture Wufei's mouth and at the first touch of their lips, Wufei cried out as though he had been singed. There was such tenderness in Treize's kiss, such acceptance after his years of self-denial, that the dam protecting his emotions suddenly crumbled. A sob tore free of his throat but he stifled it, pressing his mouth against Treize's with all the intensity of his accumulated pain. Wufei's fingers brushed Treize's belt buckle again and this time he undid it, unzipping the older man's jeans to seek Treize's underwear beneath. Freeing Treize's penis, Wufei found him only half-aroused from their shared kisses.

"Sorry." Treize flushed as Wufei caressed him. "I'm a little nervous. It's been a long time for me too."

"That's okay." Wufei echoed, marveling at Treize's beauty. He wrapped an arm around the older man's neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Treize tasted of peppermint and brandy and Wufei was drunk on every part of him. "It's okay, it's okay," Wufei repeated. "It's my fault, I ... Treize, I can't wait anymore." Wufei felt vulnerable, naked in the most primal sense--utterly stripped of every self-delusion. It both exhilarated him and frightened him. He wanted to be cradled in a safe place. He wanted to stay in the protection of Treize's arms. He wanted to crawl right inside of Treize and never let him go.

So Treize let him.

"I'm sorry ... sorry ... sorry..." Wufei's nose was running and his throat was tight with tears. He knew he looked a terrible mess but he couldn't stop sobbing even as he thrust deeply into Treize and climaxed. The more he tried to stifle his cries, the harder the rain of tears came and Wufei was forced to give in. The flood gates had been opened and there would be no stopping the torrent held within. All the tears Wufei had never allowed himself to cry poured forth then. He wept for Meiran, wept for Yi Jie who was left motherless, wept for his grief, for all the time he had wasted and finally, Wufei wept for himself, for the life he lost, for the father who had buried his grief in his duties, for the frightened young man who had almost thrown away the chance to love. Pain and pleasure mingled until Wufei could no longer move for the sobs wracking him. He clutched at Treize, impossibly lost, yet sure for the first time in his life that he was exactly where he should be.

And through it all, Treize never let him go. Reversing their positions, he made love to Wufei until the pleasure was no longer tainted and there was no pain, only shimmering ecstasy. When they were spent, Treize murmured soothingly to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you--for everything."

"No," Treize protested. "I'm only happy you came back to me."

Wufei let out a shaky breath. He felt free, all his horizons exploded wide open. "Treize ... is this love?"

"Maybe..." Treize's arms tightened about Wufei. "I think so. Do we have to know?"

Wufei considered that. "No, I guess not," he said after a moment. He smiled, thinking of Meiran. "But I think ... I think I want it to be."

"Me too." Treize vowed, kissing Wufei's temple. "I want that very much, too."

There would be hard work ahead of them--awkwardness, frustration and no doubt pain as they tried to bring their families together. So far, Marie only knew Wufei as Yi Jie's father, but what if this tentative beginning between him and Treize changed into something more? Would she accept him? Most importantly, what about Yi Jie? Eventually, he would have to explain all of this to her and Wufei could not think how to begin. He only knew that their relationship was changing rapidly again, except this time, he was the one growing, blooming, opening up to the possibilities of life.

For now, however, he and Treize had the afternoon to themselves. There would be time enough for weightier matters later. If this was a new beginning, Wufei wanted to make the best of it. He was young, he was happy, he was a lover and a father and the two no longer inspired any conflict in him. Wufei turned to Treize with a smile.

"Treize, how do you feel about dinner and dancing on the town later this evening?"

Treize threw his head back with a joyous shout. He grinned, dipping Wufei for another kiss. "I thought you'd never ask."

Outside, it had stopped snowing and clear winter sunlight poured through the windows as they rose and dressed. Taking each other's hands, they opened the front door and stepped into its bright circle together.

End


End file.
